Yuanfen
by Banbi-V
Summary: Marla McGivers is assigned to assist and analyze the war criminal Khan Noonien Singh for scientific purposes. As their meetings continue, Marla finds herself becoming close to the man responsible for the destruction of her family and the decision between this forbidden relationship and following Starfleet orders pushes her to the brink. Eventual Khan/McGivers
1. Chapter 1

_Yuanfen-the predetermined principle that dictates a person's relationships and encounters such as the affinity among friends or lovers. In common usage the term can be defined as the "binding force" that links two persons together in any relationship._

* * *

For a moment, everything was calm.

Peaceful and still.

A thunderous boom erupted, shattering the glass windows of the building and sending people to the floor. Screams filled the room and the sky began to darken. Outside, the sound of metal screeching and ripping, melting as a starship demolished the top half of the building. An earthquake unlike any other caused the building to crumble, burying and killing everyone inside as it was reduced to rubble.

Several buildings were taken out before the starship halted to a stop, leaving a path of fire, death, and destruction.

Across the bay, one woman among many watched in horror as the San Francisco Bay was destroyed. Her green eyes filled with tears and her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. A loud, wracked scream escaped her lips as she cried. A pair of hands lifted her to her feet, carrying her away from the traumatizing images unfolding outside.

"Marla!" a voice yelled her name in her ear, but she barely responded. Inky blackness filled the corners of her vision and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Marla woke up in the hospital, the white lights nearly blinding her. She groaned, putting a hand over her eyes, but wires prevented her from moving far.

"Hey, careful," someone said, taking her hand. Everything came into a sharp focus and the face of her co-worker and childhood friend came into her sight.

"Derek," she whispered, fingers curling around his hand.

"Hey," he smiled, brown eyes gleaming with relief. "You gave me quite a scare."

She shifted on the bed. "What happened? How long since-" she coughed, tears filling her eyes.

Derek sighed, stroking her hand with his thumb. "One week. Some of the rubble has been cleaned up, but there's still a lot to do. Some lunatic crashed an unclassified starship into the city. Starfleet won't say anything; it's all top-secret and classified."

Marla nodded weakly, jaw tense as she fought off breaking down. "And...and my parents?"

When she finally met Derek's gaze, tear trails stained his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Marly," he whispered, cupping her cheek.

* * *

A month after the destruction, the funeral for those lost was held. Marla carried two white roses for her parents as Derek escorted her to their graves. With one at each tombstone, she fell to her knees, sobbing, face in her hands. Derek stood back, watching helplessly. He looked up at the puffy cumulus clouds blowing by, cursing whoever was responsible for this. If he ever crossed paths with the captain of that ship, they'd have hell to pay.

* * *

On the eve of the year anniversary of the attack, Marla sat in her quarters at Starfleet Academy, prepping her lesson for tomorrow. She'd taken a part-time position teaching Earth History for non-humanoids and aliens. She enjoyed teaching and talking about the past, studying ancient customs and how technology advanced throughout the centuries. She set the pile aside and took a deep breath.

Tomorrow was going to be difficult, for lack of a better word. She punched in a code in the replicator for salted caramel ice cream and took a generous spoonful when it was ready. She glanced over at the easel by the window. The light in the sky was just right and she grabbed her apron, dashing to complete her painting.

Tucking the brush between her fingers, Marla lost herself in the brush strokes, combining all sorts of colours to replicate the scene outside. She took a thin brush and drew the outlines of the buildings that no longer existed, keeping them alive for her sake. She let her hand slowly fall, eyes drifting to the photograph in the frame on the wall.

The last time she'd seen her parents alive was for her 27th birthday at Golden Gate Park. Her mother had given her the family necklace, passed down to the girls on their special birthday. Marla wore it everyday and especially now, as an anchor and a reminder. Her finger traced over the floral engravings and she fought off another wave of tears.

It was all she had left of her family. Now she was alone. The last McGivers in the universe.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the comm beeping and she jolted slightly, flicking it up.

"McGivers," she coughed, tucking the necklace away.

"Admiral Cartwright," the voice on the other side announced. "Can you stop by my office in the morning?"

"Sir, I have a class to teach at 0800-"

"It's being covered for you. This is top priority, Lieutenant," he cut her off. "Report to my office then."

"Yes sir," she sighed, letting him disconnect the comm. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Marla's mind went blank, wondering what the admiral wanted.

* * *

After a quick shower and tugging her hair into a messy, but acceptable knot, Marla headed to Starfleet HQ to see the admiral. She stood outside his door, waiting for the meeting inside to wrap up. She nodded politely to those who stepped out and when it was clear, shut the door behind her.

"Admiral, you wanted to see me?" she asked, sitting down, shifting nervously.

The admiral set aside his pad and smiled. "Yes, there's something I'd like to discuss with you, a unique career opportunity."

Marla sat up a little straighter. "Sir?"

"Don't get too excited," he chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm almost certain you'll say no, but the council had to ask. You're the last on our list for this position."

"Okay...?" she frowned.

The admiral took a deep breath. "As I'm sure you've read the papers and seen the news concerning the attack on San Francisco. I understand you lost your parents."

Marla looked down at her lap, biting her lips. "That's correct, sir."

"And the man responsible for it has been detained by Starfleet," the admiral continued. "What I'm about to tell you is not common knowledge and you must keep it to yourself. Do you understand?"

She nodded sternly, but interested. "Yes sir."

"The man who did this, John Harrison, does not exist. John Harrison was a facade created by Admiral Marcus. This man's name is Khan Noonien Singh. He was genetically engineered during the Augmented Wars in the 1990's on Earth. After leading the world to victory through savage force, he and his crew of 72 were banished, condemned as criminals. They were put to sleep in cryotubes and launched into space, never to be seen or heard from again. Until Vulcan was attacked; then we searched space for any help and found his vessel."

"Admiral Marcus revived him to help us create the Dreadnought Class starship, the _USS Vengeance_." He took a deep breath and sighed, "The one he crashed into the bay last year."

Marla was shaking, her nails digging into her palms. "Why the hell are you telling me this? Why would Starfleet do such a thing?"

"For the world's own good," Admiral Cartwright replied. "I'm not proud of what we've done, but desperate times called for desperate measures and unfortunately, Alexander Marcus went too far. My point is...Khan has been detained by Starfleet. He was put back in his cryotube with his crew and locked away. Only problem is, the tubes malfunctioned and we lost almost the entire crew. Khan was re-awoken for safe keeping and we figured it would a chance to learn out Earth's history from someone who experienced it. That's where you come in."

"We'd like to extend you the offer to work on the station, evaluate him, study and learn from him all you can about the Augmented era. Get inside his head and-"

"With all due respect sir," Marla snapped, getting to her feet. "I'm a teacher and a historian, not a psychiatrist! Hire someone more qualified than me!"

The admiral sat up, putting his hands on the desk. "Do you know how many people we've asked? I know it's practically insulting to ask you to do such a thing, but Marla...you're the last one. Think of it as a history project. Interviewing someone from a time long past, without time travel! A living, breathing historical relic. Think of what we could learn from him."

"Also," he added, cocking an eyebrow. "I won't bullshit you. This is also an attempt to humanize him. Khan hasn't responded kindly to threats and male advances-"

"So you send in a woman to what?" she scoffed. "To seduce him and analyze him? He's not exactly an android you can stick an 'emotion chip' into and watch him behave differently!"

"I'm aware," the admiral countered. "I didn't mean for it to sound like we're using you, but we figured giving a woman a shot at it wouldn't hurt. Woman is man's weakness after all and even genetically engineered super-humans have weaknesses."

Marla laughed dryly. "And you think I fit the description?"

"We'll see, if you choose to accept," the admiral said. "It's a one year program. You'll interact with Khan daily, interview and analyze, record and report to me directly. We can shed new light on a dark time in history and I guarantee, you'll be remembered in this lifetime for the work you do."

"Is that your hook to reel me in?" she smirked, putting her hands on the back of the chair she'd kicked.

The admiral returned the smirk. "Maybe. And if it's an consolation, the pay is through the roof. I know times haven't been easy for you, but it's the least Starfleet can do."

Marla nodded. "Let me think about it. It's a bit much to take all at once."

"Take all the time you need," Cartwright rose to his feet and walking around his desk, embraced her. "Call me when you decided."

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Derek practically yelled, making everyone in the cafe stare.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "I know it's crazy, but..."

"There's no 'but' Marly!" he protested. "You don't need to associate with yourself with that kind of nonsense. Starfleet just needs to kill him instead of having him sit on death row!"

Marla shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "The admiral has a point. This could be the chance to get inside a madman's mind, figure out what made him snap and act this way."

"Leave that to someone else," Derek fumed. "Just stick to the teaching, you're good at that."

Marla smiled, stirring her drink. She hadn't mentioned everything, top secret and such. She more or less told Derek she was going to interview a serial killer. No need to mention it was the man responsible for the carnage a year ago.

"But you've already made up your mind, haven't you?" Derek ventured a guess.

Marla nodded. "I have."

He slide into the seat next to her and taking her hand, kissed it. "Promise me you'll be careful," Derek whispered. "I know you've been through a lot, but I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

"I know," Marla kissed his cheek. "You've always been there for me and I couldn't ask for anyone better. Just understand this is something I want to do, for my own sake. It might help with coping."

Derek pursed his lips and let out a long sigh. "Alright."

* * *

Marla had all of her belongings packed up and ready by sundown. She loaded them into the shuttle and made a quick stop at the tombstones of her parents, replacing last years roses with fresh ones. She glanced around, making sure she was alone before letting her guard down.

"Hi mom, hi dad," she smiled, sitting at the bases cross-legged. "Just wanted to stop by and let you know what I'm up to. I got a new job in Starfleet. Up on the station. Doing some top secret work, historical stuff. Maybe I'll write a book," she shrugged. "Who knows? But...wanted to say..." she sniffled as tears made her vision blurry. "Miss you and love you everyday. I hope you're proud. I'm trying so hard. I could use a daddy-bear hug right now," she laughed, rubbing her tears away. "I'm gonna be away for a while, but once I'm back or if I get a holiday, I'll stop by again." She kissed her palm and placed it on each of their graves, tracing their names. "Bye," she whispered before getting to her feet and wiping the grass off her legs.

She made it back in time before the shuttle took off and Marla left the planet behind, breaking into space. Her eyes filled with wonder and amazement as they passed stars, the dark blackness of space going on for eternity. Marla gulped as they pulled in to the station and the doors hissed open. She grabbed her bag and stepped off, making sure her personal belongings were sent to the room. Marla wandered the halls, getting familiar with the layout.

Marla found her room, already filled with her paintings and supplies and she flopped on the bed, sighing. It looked exactly the same as her room on Earth, but knowing she was in space made it all the more special. She left and wandered some more, finding the lounge. There were several chairs and couches lining the windows, giving a full view of space. She could easily see Mars in the distance. Smiling, she relaxed into the nearest chair, humming.

Maybe this was just what the doctor ordered.

"Ma'am," a cadet appeared by her side. "Are you Marla McGivers?"

"Yes," she nodded, sitting up.

"Ma'am, I'm here to take you to Admiral Collins. He's in charge of the station and wants you to get straight to your work."

Marla rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks. Of course...not a moments peace. "Sure thing," she said, getting to her feet. She followed him down the halls and up the lift to the admiral's private quarters.

"Sir," she nodded, standing at attention.

"At ease," he waved her off. "I'm sure Admiral Cartwright brought you up to speed on your duties here?"

"He did sir," she replied.

"Good, makes my job easier," he joked, winking. "But in all seriousness. I know this can't be easy for you-"

"It's fine," she replied. "I know what's being asked of me."

The admiral nodded. "Right, well then...shall we get started? I'll escort you to the brig myself. That's where we've been keeping him. Much harder for him to break out of."

Marla chuckled nervously. "Right...and where will I be?"

"Outside the brig, of course," Collins said, rising to his feet. "We'll have two guards posted at all times, in case anything should go wrong. The glass is 24 inches thick and the only door leading inside the cell requires two security codes only I and you know." He handed her a slip of paper. "Can't risk putting it on the pads, always a chance someone will hack it."

She nodded again and pocketed the note. "I understand, sir."

In the lift, Marla took deep, even breaths. This was it.

The doors opened and they stepped into the brig. Only one was occupied. As they approached, the figure on the bed rose, his spine curving up, vertebrae stacking neatly on top of another. He turned his head and neck, giving a perfect profile before facing them fully.

Marla's breath caught in her chest as she looked at the face of the man responsible for so much death and destruction. Black hair slicked smoothly back, pale icy white, piercing blue eyes, defined cheekbones, a strong jaw line, broad shoulders, barrel chested, a thin, but muscular core and toned legs outlined by leather pants and large combat boots.

His gaze bore into her, analyzing and taking the sight of her in. Those pink lips sat flat on his face before curling up in an amused grin.

"Lt. McGivers," he spoke, voice deep and rumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She froze, eyes widening. "How did-"

"I was informed I was receiving a new 'partner'," he replied, his baritone voice droning, but full of rich emotion.

Marla blinked, breaking the trance. "Of course," she said.

Collins gave her a nudge and nodding before heading out. Two guards walked in, armed and stood by. She kept her gaze on them for a moment and when she turned back to the cage, she jumped and gasped. He had moved silently and now stood pressed against the glass.

"Tell me about yourself Lieutenant," he said, towering over her by several inches. Her head came to the top of his large, broad shoulders. She was thankful the glass was gulped and backed up.

"There's not much to tell. I'm just your psychiatrist and interviewer-"

"Ah, for your history books," he mused, walking the length of the glass encasement in perfect, even strides.

"You want all the secrets of my creation, my savagery, and my downfall. To understand how I operate, to understand why I did what I did."

She scoffed under her breath and wrote in her notes 'Arrogant.' "Sort of," she admitted, pulling up a chair. "I suppose you won't make this easy for me."

"Why should I?" he asked, executing an about face, keeping his intense gaze fixed on her.

"No reason at all," she smiled, taking more notes. "Feel free to start any time you'd like."

He stopped in front of her, facing her full front, arms behind his back. "That's it?" he cocked an eyebrow. "No threats or meaningless chatter?"

"I've been informed it didn't work the last several times, so I'm taking a different approach," Marla replied with a bit of pride. She glanced up at him, keeping the smug grin on her lips. Underneath, her heart rammed against her ribcage. Less than three feet away was the murderer of her parents and yet, she was making conversation with him. She made a mental note to get herself evaluated after this.

"Interesting," he breathed, eyeing her with a new light. He continued pacing to and fro. "May I know your first name?"

She hesitated. "Marla," she said softly.

"Marla McGivers...a wondrous name," he commented. "Very fitting."

Thank you," she nodded. "And yours?

"You know who I am."

"Humour me," she smirked.

That got him to stop pacing, mouth opening slightly in amusement. His bottom lip curved up, almost in a creepy way, forming a V shape. "My true name or the smokescreen Starfleet has bestowed upon me?"

She shrugged. "Whichever you prefer."

"Very well. My name is Khan Noonien Singh. My date of birth is unknown, even to me. I was genetically engineered during the mid 1990's on Earth. For 4 years, I ruled over a large majority of the population, mostly in the Eastern sections of the world-"

"I know," Marla cut him off, showing him the file she'd brought up. "It's all here. Supreme ruler until 1996 after the Eugenics Wars when you were exiled and put into suspended animation for 300 years."

Khan tilted his head and began pacing again. "You did your research. Very good. So we can skip the introductions and get to the true manner of your business."

"Oh, and what's that?" she wondered aloud.

"You've been ordered to dissect me, have you not?" he asked, moving to sit on his bed.

Marla nodded. "In a sense. Mostly to get information concerning the Eugenics era of Earth, since you were there. A living, breathing relic that we could learn from-"

"In exchange for what? Are you my_ prize_ when this is through?" his eyes lit up, scanning over her.

She steeled herself, lips tightening. "No. You'll just cooperate," she snapped.

"You're defensive," he noted. "I've insulted you. I apologize."

Marla cleared her throat and stood up. "I think that's more than enough for today," she said, heading for the door. She was one step away from the door, almost expecting a snarky comment from him, but...nothing. She peeked over her shoulder to see him at the cells edge, standing tall and strong, arms crossed behind his back.

"Until next time, Miss McGivers."

* * *

The moment the doors to her bedroom hissed shut behind her, Marla slid down the wall, a gasping cry escaping her lips as she hit the floor.

_What the hell was she doing!?_

She ran her fingers through her hair, knotting it and taking a shuddering breath through her nose before exhaling slowly.

She could do this.

Rising to her feet, Marla stripped her red Starfleet dress off and hopped in the shower, blasting it as hot as possible. Her hair clung to her back and her tension soon melted away. Marla stood under the water until it ran cool before shutting it off and taking a towel, drying herself off. She changed into a clean uniform and pulled out a blank easel. Taking her palate, she began to paint nothing in particular, letting her mind take over.

When she finished, there was nothing but brush strokes of every colour overlapping, resembling fireworks in a darkened sky. She huffed, rolling her eyes and starting to clean up, mumbling to herself. Once everything was put away, Marla headed down to the mess hall and ordered dinner. She sat alone as everyone else had filled every table, laughing and socializing away.

She picked at the replicated food, taking a few bites before tossing it and heading back to the brig for part two of the intro. Bracing herself, she moved as the doors opened and standing in the exact same spot she'd left him, was Khan.

His lips curled into a wicked smile as she approached.

"I had a feeling you'd be back before the day was over," he commented, following her as she stood at the center of the cage.

"Well, there's only so much of a vainglorious personality one can handle at a time," she replied, sitting down in her chair.

"You find me arrogant and self-centered?" he inquired, standing before her.

"A little," Marla admitted. "From the information I've gathered and from our short meeting."

He smirked. "You assume wrongly, Miss McGivers. I am hardly self-centered."

She pursed her lips, struggling to keep her voice steady. "I see no evidence of that. You murdered over 3200 people!" she snapped accusingly, hands shaking as she gripped her pad for support. "Including several top admirals of Starfleet and 1/8 of San Francis-"

He moved again, a fist bashing the glass. "You want to know why I did what I did? Why I killed Marcus, destroyed Section 31 and tried to destroy Starfleet Headquarters?" He snarled, his lip curling up like a tiger bearing its teeth. "Because I was betrayed! Marcus used my family to control me to do his bidding! They were taken from me and I was reduced to nothing!" His hand fell, his breath laboured as his shoulders slouched forward. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, barely above a whisper.

"I tried to save them, but after that damned Vulcan killed them, there was only revenge. I intended to see Starfleet suffer for what they'd done," Khan closed his eyes, sighing. "To know the pain of losing those most precious and dear to you and not able to do anything to save them!"

Marla was silent, fighting the urge to break down. She couldn't...not in front of him. "You certainly achieved your goal," she spoke after a moment. "You destroyed hundreds, if not thousands of families and lives."

Khan lowered his hand and walked towards the back wall of his cell. Marla watched him and quickly wiped her tears away. When he turned and walked back, she could see his eyes were rimmed red.

"Do you know how it feels to be so helpless to save those you love? To watch them die before your eyes?" he asked, voice rough and husky.

"I do," Marla replied before she could stop herself. "I watched my parents die."

Khan regarded her with a sympathizing expression. "I am sorry for your loss-"

"As if!" she coughed, tears betraying her.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

Marla shook her head and rose to her feet, moving towards the glass. "Let's just say a certain megalomaniacal bastard crashed an unclassified starship into their work building last year."

Her words echoed in his mind for a moment, before registering exactly what she meant. It hit him just as hard as those seven phaser shots from that lieutenant and a single tear trickled down his cheek. It dripped from his chin, hitting his boot.

He took a breath and whispered, "I am...truly sorry." His fingertips grazed the glass lightly. She could see the pads flattening against it, as if he were trying to wipe her tears away. If the glass hadn't been there, she would've slapped his hand away. She didn't need his damn sympathy!

"Are you?" she wondered aloud. "You wanted to cause agony? Here's the result." She motioned to herself and sat back down. "You terrorists never consider what your actions do. You know you've killed, but you never see the result of it. You never see the heartache and pain you cause."

Khan stood still, his chest rising was the only indication that he was breathing. "And I have caused you heartache?"

"Yes," she said, hoping it would upset him more. "Because of you, my family was torn apart that day."

He swallowed hard, fighting back the feeling of guilt that crept up from his stomach and into his throat; his eyes stung the dried tears and her words.

Marla scoffed and picked up her padd. "I'll leave you with that happy thought. Good night." She stood to leave, but he moved, getting her attention.

"Miss McGivers...," he whispered, his voice soft and delicate. It surprised her that such a vulnerable sound could come from such a man. She turned on her heel, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

Silence filled the room as they regarded one another. The sound of one of the guards shifting his weight brought Marla out of her trance. "Good night," she repeated and left.

* * *

Marla spent the next few days arranging her room, ordering more canvases and paint supplies. A neat stack of them lay in the corner as she wiped down her easel. Happy to see the wood shining, she set a blank canvas on it, waiting for a picture to come to mind. After a few minutes, she gave up and worked on the rest of her room, changing the sheets and hanging a few paintings.

After a quick lunch, she clocked in and returned to the brig, her stomach twisting in a knot. The sudden jolt of the turbolift almost made her vomit as she stepped out and headed down the hall. When the doors came into sight, Marla held her stomach. She wasn't ready for this, but had no choice. She'd already taken 3 days off after their first meeting.

The doors hissed open and the guards greeted her, informing her the engineering was having malfunctions so artificial gravity might be disabled at random times.

"Joy," she muttered. Khan stood near the glass, eyes set on her.

"You've been absent for some time," he noted. "Was our meeting too superfluous for you?"

"No," she replied, gripping her chair as the gravity faltered for a second.

He smiled at her discomfort, planting his feet firmly. "The engineering malfunction. Do you get 'sea sick'?"

"No!" Marla grunted, feeling her stomach clench. Her cheeks puffed and for a second, she thought she was going to puke. Swallowing it, she took several deep, short breaths, composing herself.

"If you desire to postpone this meeting until the repairs are finished, I have no qualms about it," he smirked. "You may not want to be seated, in case the gravity fails. The last thing you need is to be injured by a fallen chair on top of your nausea."

She rolled her eyes, but regretted the motion, as it made the room spin. "So glad to know you care about my well being," she said sarcastically, heading for the counter to get a drink of water. She gulped it down generously. It settled her stomach and she felt better, eyes watering slightly. Just as she went to refill her glass, the gravity went off again and everything hovered a few inches off the ground.

Then the power went off, plunging them all into darkness.

_"Great,"_ she thought, gripping the counter top tightly. She pulled herself down, bracing her feet against the shelves, waiting for it to end. Marla tried to shimmy her way towards the guards, who were calling her, but with the pounding in her ears, she barely heard them.

With a loud whir and thud, the gravity shifted back on and every hit the ground before rolling to the right. Marla fell back, rolling and hitting the wall with a loud cry. She panicked, hearing the chair screeching and moved again, feeling the leg pinch her side. She gasped for breath, resting her forehead against the cool wall and sat still. A buzz drowned out all other sounds and the lights flickered back on.

Marla became aware of two things.

1. She was resting her head on the glass to the brig and  
2. Khan was huddled in the corner, his forehead pressed against the glass as well; the same stoic stare plastered on his face.

Her breath hitched, but she didn't move, eyes locked on his. Up close, she realized they weren't just blue; they were an array of colours and one even had a small brown freckle above the pupil. She marvelled at them, taking in the rest of his features up close. His cupid's bow was prominently curved, bright pink and nearly blending in with his icy pale skin. It may have been the lights making him appear that way, but she couldn't help wonder how soft they were.

"You're staring, my dear," he purred, lips curling into a crooked smirk. "See something you like?"

She tried to scorn him with a witty remark, but she bit her lip, trying to stop a smile from breaking through. Her cheeks flushed and she couldn't decide if it was from him or her upset stomach.

"As if," she finally said, sitting up, keeping her legs straight in front of her. Seeing this, Khan moved, resting on the platform, elbows on his knees.

"Other than work, what do you do?" Khan inquired.

'Why is that important?" Marla countered.

"Humour me," he grinned.

Again, she wanted to make a jest, but her stomach hadn't settled and she figured it wouldn't be wise to get worked up. It was a simple question, nothing more.

"I like to paint," she said. "I do commissions sometimes, donate them to charity auctions."

He nodded, interested. "You will have to show me sometime. I do enjoy independent artists."

She made a note in her padd to do so when he asked, "When you say you are alone, that includes having a partner?"

Marla frowned, cocking an eyebrow and meeting his gaze. "I beg your pardon?"

Khan grinned. "Are you in a relationship with anyone? A boyfriend or girlfriend, if you prefer-"

"No! I'm not," she snapped. "Not exactly..."

"Oh?" he asked, curious. "Who is the lucky man to claim your heart?"

"There isn't," Marla muttered. "He's just a childhood friend. He helped me get sorted last year after my parents died."

"How thoughtful," Khan chidded. "A lifelong affair, how sweet."

"What about you?" Marla questioned. "During the 1990's, did you have anyone?"

Khan shook his head, thumbing his lip. "I did not have a companion to call my own, there were many women, but none that held my interest. Simply fledglings of a whim. I had more important matters to attend to. Now, if there was a woman like you during my time... I may have made an exception." his eyes lingered, holding her gaze.

She froze, stylus slipping from her grip and clattering on the screen. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she turned away, embarrassed. "A...a woman like me?"

"As I said...if. No two people are the same in all the universe, so if I had you in that time; you would not be here today," he added. "And for that, I am grateful."

"Uh huh," she whispered, regaining herself. "So you had a...large amount of partners then?"

"Have you?" Khan tilted his head forward, trying to capture her gaze. "Have you laid with your childhood sweetheart? Or any man for that matter?"

Instantly, she was on her feet. "Why is that any of your business!?"

"You inquired about my past," he stated so calmly, it made her blood sizzle. She gritted her teeth, palms shaking. "I am merely inquiring the same information you were, am I not?" He offered with a raised brow and the hint of a smirk began to form.

She looked down at the padd that was locked in her white knuckled grip, fighting to keep herself professional and composed. "True, but I didn't ask if you had sexual partners, I asked if you had a companion, as in a wife or someone you cared about," she half lied.

Khan stood up, moving as close to her as he could, towering over her. He grinned as his shadow cast over her gentle features. "In that case, no. I did not have a wife or someone to care for. Unlike _you_, I did not have a partner I could rely on, someone to call my own. I don't keep them around for convenience; that's what it is for you, isn't it? He's the only one that will indulge you, you're afraid if you didn't have him you'd have no one." he whispers audibly his breath steaming up the glass barrier. "Nobody to satisfy your sexual needs and desires. We are all just animals, it's what we covet the most. You don't have the prowess to have more than one partner. It's why you keep him around this "friend" of yours."

"Shut up!" she cried, screaming as she chucked the padd at his face. He watched as the glass and plastic shattered, piling at her feet like precious sand . Khan saw the tears in Marla's lake green eyes and the way her chest heaved with anger. She had fight in her. She was stunning, breathtaking as her emotions got the better of her. This is what he had been waiting for, behind the facade of strict professionalism that she tried to wear. This little escapade was well worth his patience and was a woman that was more than deserving of his time.

Marla backed up and bolted for the door, a sob escaping her lips. When the doors hissed shut, the guards gave Khan a disapproving look. "Nice going, buddy," one of them said sarcastically.

* * *

Marla managed to convince Admiral Collins she needed a week off from duty, to collect her notes and organize them, as well as get a breather from Khan. Thankfully the admiral understood and granted her leave of absence. A temporary replacement was hired and she could only imagine how thrilled that made Khan.

She dug out her diary and scribbled in it, relaying the recent events and her anger towards Khan. At one point, Marla toyed with the idea of comming Derek and bringing him up to speed with her job, but Khan's words echoed in her mind and she growled in frustration. A canvas or two were wrecked in her rage, the paper splitting as she jammed the brush against it. Giving up, she left the mess where it was and climbed in the shower, letting the hot water burn her skin bright red.

Tomorrow she returned to work and oh, how she dreaded their meeting. Marla dried herself off and hopped into bed naked, pulling the cool sheets over her body. Closing her eyes and allowing her mind to relax, she drifted off to sleep.

When the alarm went off, she groaned, knocking it off the desk. She wasn't ready, but she had no choice. Marla put her makeup on, war paint dad called it, dressed herself, tugging her tight boots on and picking up her new padd, steeling herself before leaving the room.

The ride down was smoother than last week and it calmed Marla as she approached the room. A young man, no older than 20 with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes, was exiting.

"Oh, Miss McGivers," he said. "I was just coming to find you. I was your relief for the week. I'm afraid I have nothing new to report. The prisoner has been...very hostile. I don't know how you do it, ma'am."

"Neither do I," Marla thought aloud. "Thank you for taking my place. It was much appreciated."

"Any time," he grinned, holding out his hand. "I'm Cadet Thomas. You can call me Tom."

"Tom," she smiled and meant it for once. "You are relieved of your duties."

"Ma'am," Tom nodded and headed off. She turned to watch him leave. He was rather cute...maybe she could find him later and have lunch. Lost in her thoughts, Marla entered the brig yet again with a silly grin on her face.

"Ah, at last...someone with an intellectual mind," Khan exclaimed in relief. That was enough to blast Marla from her little fantasy and the smile vanished, replaced by a frown. He approached the glass, motioning with his hand to come closer. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

"What?" she asked, keeping a good three feet between herself and the glass.

Khan faced her full front, fingertips tracing her cheek, wishing there was no barrier between them. "I apologize for my outburst during our last meeting. It was inconsiderate of me and I ask for your forgiveness."

She blinked. That was the last thing she had expected. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

He lowered his gaze, motioning for her to move closer again. She took four cautious steps forward, so that her chest was inches from the glass. The fronts of his hands brushed the cage and he looked down at her, muttering so quietly, she strained to hear him.

"If I told you...I missed your company, would it sway your answer?"

Her breath stopped in her throat and she gulped. Her reply was a single nod. "You flatter me," she added. "I can't hold it against you, since I inquired first. You are forgiven."

Khan breathed a sigh of relief, his features relaxing. "Thank you."

She grabbed a cushion off one of the chairs in the room and tossed it on the floor, sitting fairly close to the glass encasement. Marla drew out her new padd to continue with her notes and observations. A small smile graced Khan's face and he sat on the floor as well cross legged and as close to the glass as possible. He thought about the possibilities of where their discussion could go today and looking at her, he could see she was very carefully thinking about what to say.

After scratching the back of her head for a few moments and looking through her data she finally gave a sigh and looked over at her patient. "What do you want to discuss today?" she offered, for once at a loss. It seemed they almost had everything, maybe letting Khan control the conversation would help spur more questions. Coming back from taking a week off was a bit more difficult than Marla thought.

"How was your time away?" He asked, tilting his head in interest.

"Good," Marla drew the word out, curious. "Mostly worked on compiling the reports and notes I've taken. We've nearly covered all the fields Starfleet wants, so we're on schedule. I heard you didn't give Cadet Thomas much to work with."

Khan snorted, shaking his head. "That boy will never amount to anything, given his attitude and cowardice."

"He _is_ new," she pointed out. "And throwing him in the lion's den so soon was probably a sensory overload for him."

"And yet, a year after the death of your parents, here you are," Khan gestured to her, leaning towards her, an impish grin on his lips. Marla felt her stomach squirm and backed up on her pillow. "It makes one wonder what your psychiatric state is."

"It's perfectly fine," Marla insisted, averting her eyes from his. _"This has been a swell idea,"_ she thought.

"Is it?" Khan pressed further, leaning forward and resting an arm above his head on the wall separating them. "You lost your entire family and instead of therapy or resigning from Starfleet, you run and meddle with the man responsible for such a horrific crime?" He grinned, lowering his head. "That sounds like Stockholm Syndrome to me."

Marla cried out again in frustration, pounding her fist on the glass, wishing she could bash his face in. A dull thud and loud crack echoed in the room and she winced, cradling her hand against her stomach. "God, you are such a monster!" she yelled, fighting back tears. Marla staggered to her feet, hissing as the injured hand throbbed and began to swell.

Khan remained still, following her with his eyes. "Do you have any other explanation for your actions?" he wondered. He had been called worse by others, but the words stung when they spilled from her lips. Marla cursed under her breath. She wanted nothing more than to take the metal chair, open the door and slam it over his head.

Then she realized her padd was right in front of him on the floor.

"Fuck," Marla hissed. She pondered leaving it there, but she needed it. Standing up at attention, she marched over and snatched the stupid thing up, avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Ah, trying to hide behind your facade?" he teased, growling as he stood by the glass, his chest pressed to it. "Go on...struggle to maintain your professionalism, it's very-"

"If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you!" Marla threatened. "We're done for today."

She stormed out of the room, shutting the lights off and locking the door. As soon as she was in the turbo lift, Marla fell to her knees, gasping for breath. There was a cut bleeding on her hand, revealing the bone underneath. Hissing, she pulled herself up and went to the medical bay before they shut down for the evening.

* * *

She entered the brig the next day, hand set and wrapped tightly in gauze. Unfortunately, she was allergic to the medication given when using the bone regenerators, so she had to stick with ancient healing procedures. Carefully, Marla placed the padd on her lap, balancing it with her knees and using her non-dominant hand, managed to pull up the note sheet and sat, waiting for Khan to wake up.

He slept on his back, feet towards the glass, giving her a good view of his face. He looked so peaceful, eyes fluttering under his lids. She bit the tip of her stylus, wondering what a man like him would dream of.

As if he knew she was watching, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, alert as if he'd never rested. If any normal human had done that, it would have been damaging to their body. With his feet firmly planted on the floor, he rose to his full height and headed towards her, a warm and expectant look on his face.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," he said, voice slightly groggy from sleeping. "After your little outburst, I imagined you would take time to recover from your injury."

Marla wasn't in the mood, pursing her lips tightly. "It's just a fracture, nothing I can't handle."

"Really?" he tilted his head, trying to get a better look. "Hmm...your hand won't heal properly if you leave it that way. The bones are set improperly and the cast is poorly placed." He held out his hand, palm up, as if the glass didn't exist. "If you would allow me..."

She didn't move, only turning to exchange a glance with the guards.

"Miss McGivers, I can assure you I will not harm you," Khan promised, his voice above a whisper. "I have been trained in the medical field. I know your hand will need to be rebroken if you leave it in that condition."

Getting a visible confirmation from both guards, Marla got to her feet, setting the padd on the chair. The guards stood beside her as one pushed the small portal up and opening it, allowing her to stick her arm through.

She tried to control her trembling as Khan stepped off the platform. His hands hovered around hers before gently cupping it. Surprisingly, his skin was soft and smooth. The finger tips were rough and calloused, but that was to be expected.

Her entire hand covered his palm as he turned hers over, finding the tucked edge of fabric and unraveling it. Her hand was still swollen and an assortment of colours. A small red dot was left by the needle injection to help with the pain. Marla felt her body temperature rise, wondering if Khan could sense it as he carefully pressed the top of her hand, between her ring and pinky fingers with his thumb.

"I'm aligning the fifth metacarpals into their proper position," he explained, eyes focused on his work. "Wrapping them this tightly together causes the base to curve inward when each finger should lay flat, side by side." With her hand in place, he redid the bandage, keeping the thumb away and wrapping it individually. He wound the left over gauze over her wrist before securing it firmly, but loose enough for comfort.

Khan held her hand for a moment longer, tracing each finger with his own before turning her hand palm up and lowering his face, pressed his lips to the fracture. Marla shuddered, her entire arm tingling at the sensation. His intense gaze rolled up to her and he grinned, holding her forearm and wrist, slowly guiding her out of the portal. His fingers lingered until the last possible moment and the glass separated them once more.

Marla examined her hand, tingling from his touch. She could still feel it and wanted to open the small portal again, just to hold his hand, to feel his strong but gentle hands against hers.

"T-thank you," she muttered, sheepishly meeting his eyes.

He bowed his head slightly. "I cannot deny a woman, especially when she is treated incorrectly."

Marla blushed, biting the inside of her cheek. She dragged the chair over to the glass and sat down. Khan folded his legs neatly beneath him, resting his hands on his knees.

"So, shall we begin today's interrogation?" he asked teasingly.

* * *

A/N: Whew! How was that? First off, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful and talented AlphabetFace. She is my muse and inspiration for this long chapter. Check her stories out, she's more talented than I could ever hope to be. Stay tuned for more drama!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The winter holidays were approaching and the space station started to become less populated as more people went planet-side. Marla chose to stay behind, because really? What was she going to do down on earth anyway? She had no cousins or grandparents to visit. Derek had invited her to stay with his family in Nepal and go to the base camp of Everest, but she didn't want to intrude and declined. Might as well continue with her work.

On Christmas Eve, she sat in bed, unable to sleep. Memories of her parents drifted in her mind. Past holidays, birthday parties, graduation; all of them. She could see their smiling faces, hear their laughter. It brought a fresh wave of aches and she pulled the pillow closer, sniffling into it.

This was her first holiday without family. Even during her years at the Academy, Marla _always _came home; they were never separated when it came to the big holidays. She had tried to decorate her room with stringed lights, a virtual Christmas tree that twinkled, illuminating the room with a warm, cheery feeling, but it felt empty and made things worse.

Giving up, she started walking aimlessly through the empty halls. She stopped in the lounge and curling up in a chair, watched the stars glisten against the inky blackness of space. Earth glowed beneath her, a giant mass of white and blue. It was probably snowing in Nepal, covering the scenery in thick blankets of white. She could imagine Derek complaining about how "damn cold it is", being bundled up in his green ski jacket and black ski pants. How he'd run up the hill, lose his balance and roll back down the edge of the mountain, kicking snow everywhere.

Marla chuckled, her nose stuffed as she remembered sledding with her dad in Washington state. She didn't see the edge of the cliff and fell off, breaking her leg. Dad had come to the rescue, climbing down the rocks to scoop her up. He had used to his snow coat to keep her leg in place until the shuttle could get them out. She cleared her throat and got up, leaving the room and memories behind.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted some company and there was only one person left on the station. Damn it all, it was the madman responsible, but...he was all she had for now. She sighed, loosening her hair and tying it back, and headed for the turbo lift. Marla approached the glass wall, slowing her footsteps, mesmerized at the sight before her.

Khan had his bare back to her as he placed a foot at the base of the floor and wall. He pressed his hands down flat on the ground and kicked his legs up, pointing his feet and began to do press ups. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, watching his muscles flex and rotate under his skin as he huffed for breath with each rep.

After three minutes, he let himself down, and rising to his full height, stretching his shoulders back, before turning to see Marla standing there. His chest was broader than his shirts let on, his collar bone jutting out. Marla's breath hitched and she blinked.

"Hello," she said. "Hope I'm not disrupting you."

His eyes widened, a momentary flash of surprise in his expression. Marla was wearing her pajamas: white bottoms that pooled around her feet and a button down navy blue tank top with white polka dots that hugged every curve of her small frame. The colour coordination made her red hair appear more vibrant, a cherry red, which was in a half updo, tips curling around her breasts. Her bangs touched the top of her lips, framing her face. She looked so casual and relaxed and...lovely he thought. He grinned in spite of himself, imagining those buttons coming undone beneath his nimble fingers, revealing what he surmised was an exquisite form worthy of his exploration.

"Never," Khan replied, taking a towel and wiping his brow. "If anything, you are a pleasant distraction."

"Thank you?" She commented, puzzled by his words, and ordered a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows from the replicator and dragged a chair with a cushion over to the glass and sat down.

"Why do you wear your hair in such an awful fashion while on duty?" Khan commented. "This style suits you much better."

She blushed, cheeks burning a soft pink, and shrugged. "It's easier to work when it's out of my face."

"I must insist you wear your hair this way when you are with me," he stated.

"We'll see, Mr. Bossy Pants," she joked.

He smiled, not his usual creepy smile where his mouth turned into a V shape, but a nice, pleasant, genuine smile. Crows feet crinkled around his eyes and Marla had to admit, it was a warming sight, despite him being...him.

"What brings you down here so late at night? Something troubling you?" He was certain he knew the reason, he just wanted to hear her say it.

Marla shrugged, holding the steaming cup with both hands. "Can't sleep."

"And you come to me for company? Oh, tsk tsk" his voice growled deeply. "Are you sure you aren't developing Stockholm Syndrome, my dear?" he mused, that V grin returning, making her shiver.

She contemplated chucking the cup at the glass, but then that'd be a waste of hot chocolate, and he certainly wasn't worth it. "Well, you're the only person left to talk to."

"That cannot be not true," he countered. "You must have some family left on Earth."

Marla shook her head. "Friends of my parents, but I hardly know them. It'd be awkward for me to intrude on their time with their families."

"Mmm," Khan hummed. "Did your childhood partner not extend an invitation?"

"_Derek_ did," she replied. "I decided not to go. Just wasn't feeling in the mood. I'll see him soon anyways."

"Oh..." Khan muttered, pressing his thumb over his lip and removing the towel from his back, walked over to his bed and put on a clean black shirt. "Will he be visiting you here?"

"Maybe," Marla shrugged. "Why?" she asked, smirking. "Would that bother you?"

Khan kept his back to her, seething. He would never admit it, but the idea of some weak, average man claiming her attention and affection while he sat here, caged, enraged him. That he could swoop in and snatch her away with no effort and she'd never cross his sight again. She was, as far as he was concerned, the only person in this galaxy worthy of standing by his side, as his equal and he wanted her there always.

They fell into silence until a chime went off and Marla glanced over at the chronometer. A faint smile tugged at her lips. "Merry Christmas," she whispered sadly, finishing her cup of chocolate and setting it on the floor.

"Merry Christmas," Khan replied, watching her closely. Her eyes had a dark shadow over them. "What are you thinking about?" he wondered.

"My parents," she sighed. "We always had so much fun this time of year. We'd spend all day Christmas Eve baking cookies and prepping the big dinner, then my dad and I would build a snowman out front, coal buttons, carrot nose, top hat, scarf, and everything. Then we'd have cocoa and sit by the fire while he read to me 'T'was the night before Christmas'." She laughed and swirled the cup in her hand. "When I was little, I thought my parents invented Christmas just for me, because I was their 'special, little girl."

Khan couldn't help but grin widely, showing his teeth. Marla returned the gesture, noticing he had one tooth in front that was a bit crooked. "Is that silly or what?"

"Not at all," he said, eyes shimmering, imagining a pint sized Marla dashing about in the snow, her little cheeks and nose red from the cold air. "You said you were an only child?"

Marla sat down again, taking a sip and added, "Yeah, it was difficult for them to conceive a child."

"Which of your parents was infertile?"

"Mom had Endometriosis," Marla sat up, shifting on the cushion. "She had two miscarriages before getting surgery. A year after that, they tried and had me. I was a few weeks early, born with the umbilical cord around my neck. I wasn't breathing when I came out and everyone was afraid I was dead. But then the doctor gave me a little smack and I started wailing. My mom said it was the only time she was ever happy to hear me scream."

Khan chuckled. "It must have been frightening for her."

"Oh yeah," Marla agreed. "I can only imagine."

They fell silent and Marla set her drink down. "I'll be right back," she said, hurrying out of the room. She had a silly idea, but damn her traditionalism, she had to do it! She hastily wrapped the box in dark green wrapping paper and headed back to Khan.

Marla approached the glass wall, slowing her footsteps. She opened the portal so the box could fit through and held it out for him. "Happy holidays."

Khan eyed the box with interest and stepped down. "What is this?"

"A gift," she said obviously.

He smiled and cupped her hand with his, slipping the box from her grasp. "How kind," he said, kissing the top of her hand amusingly, before tearing the paper off in a single move. "A book?"

_The Eugenics Era_

He opened the hardcover, eyes widening with surprise.

"You're an author," he commented.

"Not yet," Marla explained, removing her hand and closing the portal. "It's in the final stages before being published. I figured you'd like to read it."

Khan met her gaze, holding the book firmly in his hands. "Thank you," he said, moving to his bed to read it. "I'm afraid I have nothing to give you in return."

"You can tell me if I got anything wrong," she smiled.

"Indeed," he said, scanning over the chapter titles. One in particular stood out to him and he grinned.

_The Wrath of Khan_

He flipped to the page and began to read. All the information concerning him was there, including portraits, photographs, and some personal information. The chapter ended with his fall in East India, being forced into cryosleep and launched into space, never to be seen or heard from again, until recently.

He went to the back of the book, checking the sources. His name was listed via interview, along with several Starfleet official records.

"Very substantial work, Miss Mc-" he glanced up, meeting an empty room. Setting the book down, he stood by the edge of the cell, trying to see out the door into the station. Marla must have left while he was reading. Knowing she'd be back, Khan sat back down on the bed, starting from the beginning of the book.

Her research was thorough, chronicling every detail of the Eugenics War with precision and accuracy. The only thing missing was the information regarding the chemical engineering for the 'super humans', the selection process, and transformation. He chuckled at her hypothesis that it "may be something similar to a fictitious ancient Earth movie called "Captain America" where a less than par man was injected with a formula, altering him physically to lead America to victory during the 1940's."

The doors hissed open and Marla reappeared, carrying a small stack of portraits at her side. Khan set the book aside, watching curiously as she turned a few of the canvases over so he could see her work.

"Impressionism," he noted. "Very nice. You prefer classics, don't you?"

She nodded, setting it down to show him another. "Yeah, this style has always seemed so calming. Especially when it comes to painting it."

"Do you paint portraits or landscapes more?" Khan asked.

"Usually abstract work," Marla said, putting the smaller pieces down gently. "I've done a few portraits for Starfleet admirals. Haven't painted anyone in awhile."

Khan nodded. "You're very gifted," he said.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she gulped. "Do you think...I could paint you?" she asked, meeting his gaze, wringing her hands together.

That warm smile returned to his face. He bowed his head slightly. "It would be an honour to be your model," Khan beamed.

Marla flashed a full smile, the first in a long time and she nearly lost her balance, picking up her art. She hurried out, excitement pounding in her heart. Khan watched her leave, chuckling. Just like a child...

She returned, carrying her easel and a large blank canvas, and set it up, balancing everything. As she prepared the colours on her palette, her eyes hovering over him, Khan stood waiting patiently.

"Where would you like me? I'm your puppet," he whispered, arms behind his back.

Marla scanned the cell and pointed. "There, on the right edge of the platform. Give me a three-quarter turn and look over your shoulder at me," she explained.

Khan moved into position, eyes set on her.

"Perfect," Marla nodded, loading up her brush and bringing it to the canvas. Her strokes were fluid and smooth, eyes darting to and fro from Khan to her canvas. He kept his breathing regulated, core muscles working to keep this position. His foot itched but he didn't dare move for fear of ruining the comfortable atmosphere.

It was relaxing and pleasing to him, to be caught in her gaze, her attention solely on him. Those green orbs were easy to get lost in, the way they turned emerald when her cheeks burned a warm pink; she almost resembled an ancient Antoinette doll. Khan's eyes followed her hand, swirling the brush in the grey and black paint, bringing it up and splotching carefully.

The tip of her tongue poked through her lips, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on getting the angles just right. Marla wiped away a bit with her thumb and cleared a small section. Taking a size 1 brush, she made a mixture of cream and pink, filling in her outline. Her eyes focused on Khan's face, getting every detail down.

Marla cleaned the tip and pricked the edge of the blue paint tube and filled his eye in. "There," she smiled, satisfied. Stepping back, she put the palette down and wiped her brow. "You can move," she added, cleaning the rest of her brushes.

Khan stepped down, stretching his legs and back. "May I see it?" he said curiously, moving to the glass.

"Well...I wanted to do a front portrait, but the lighting in here is really bad," Marla said, taking a small cup of water and setting the brushes on it. "And the glare would be difficult to work around."

He nodded. "I see...," he pondered. "This is one alternative."

"I know," Marla laughed under her breath. "I'm considering it."

"Are you afraid I could attempt to subdue you?" Khan wondered.

"Possibly," she admitted, meeting his gaze. "You're still the most wanted man in the universe, a high security threat, and it's well known fact that you have a knack for double crossing those around you. How can I trust you to not kill me once I open the door?"

He smirked. "You have my word that I will not attempt to escape or cause you any bodily harm," he raised his right hand in a mock manner. It got her to laugh and roll her eyes again.

Marla stood there, all the possibilities of what could go wrong, if she was caught by Starfleet for letting him out, if he was lying; if she had finally lost her mind.

"Alright," she said, after a minute. Heading for the door, she punched in the security codes to lock it and set the alarm. "Enter one wrong number and both go off," she explained.

"Of course, a medium-level security procedure," Khan nodded. He stood at parade rest, watching Marla move to the door leading to his cage. She cupped her hand so he couldn't see the code and the first door hissed open. Leaving it open, Marla faced the steel door leading into the cell.

A small part of her screamed that this was wrong, in every sense of the word, but she ignored it, punching in the code. The door opened and Khan stood there, nearly the width of the door. Her breath froze in her lungs, eyes expanding as he took a step forward, the door closing behind him.

"Hello," he whispered, inches between them. His hands lay parallel to her hips and Marla took a step back.

"H-hi," she said, trembling slightly. "Shall we?"

Khan nodded, waiting for her to lead the way. He kept an arm's length between them, taking in her scent of lavender and that distinct paint smell. He made sure to not look at the artwork since it wasn't complete and stood in front of it.

Marla pulled up a chair for him to sit in, positioning it off to her left. She gestured to it, backing up.

"Keep your face towards me and relax," she requested, wiping the palette clean and adding new colours.

"You should too," he murmured amusingly. "I can practically hear your heart pounding in your chest."

She stiffened, accidentally squeezing too much red and cursed. He tried to hide his smile, but a low chuckle rumbled in his chest. Marla took a cloth and dabbed some of it up. Setting it aside, she took her brush, starting with a black outline. She could feel her pulse in her ears, nearly deafening her. He was less than three feet away from her, heat radiating off his body, those icy blue eyes burning holes into her, those pink lips pouting-

Marla shook herself, drawing the lines for his cheekbones. Finishing up, she added the smaller details: the cupid's bow, the scar by his lower lip, the freckles along his throat, the layers for his eyes, nose, and eyebrows. She flicked the brush, making staccato strokes, filling his eyebrows in, so each hair had its own line.

Marla took black, white, and blue paint, mixing them together to get his exact eye color. Proud, a small smirk tugged her lips. She added the little brown freckle above the iris for detail and worked on his face, fleshing him out until it resembled a life-like representation.

With the final touches coming into play, Marla darted her gaze to him, checking over for anything she'd missed. Khan hadn't moved a muscle, keeping still as a statue for her. She scratched the edge of her nose, smudging some blue paint. Khan chuckled, but kept still until she gave word.

He counted fifteen minutes before she took a small tipped brush and signed her name at the bottom right corner, a simple "M~MG."

"Finished," she said under her breath. "You can move."

Khan rose to his feet, hands behind his back. "May I see it now?" he repeated his earlier question.

"Just don't touch it," Marla smiled, taking her supplies to the sink and rinsing them. As she did, Khan moved to the front, taking in the portrait.

"Very exquisite," he commented. "Your attention to detail is remarkable."

"Thank you," Marla replied, laying her tools down to dry. "I must admit, this has been my favourite session to date."

Khan smiled, turning and facing her. "I am honoured to be the subject of it."

She gulped and moved closer, picking up the tubes of paint, placing them back in the box. "I imagine the admiral won't be happy if he finds it."

"Of course," Khan agreed. "It shall be _our _little secret," he whispered, eyes glistening with excitement and joy at the idea, that V grin returning as he took the wooden palette to the sink, wiping it clean for her.

"Thank you," she said, watching him delicately handle her equipment. He dried off his hands and walked back to her.

"I suppose it's time for me to return to my cell," Khan surmised.

"I suppose..." Marla muttered, cracking her knuckles nervously.

Khan brought one large hand up to cup the entire side of her face, thumbing her plump lips. The other wrapped around her waist. Marla planted her hands flat against his chest and looked up, lost in his gaze.

Putting his forefinger and thumb together to create a little cup, he placed it under her chin and closed the distance between them, at long last fulfilling his desire.

Her lips were just as soft and rich as he'd dreamed of, molding perfectly to his. He felt her respond and inhaled, pinning her to his body. His free hand ran through her hair, gripping the curls, bringing her closer, bruising her lips.

Marla moaned at the contact, her hands moving up and over his shoulders, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. A little growl burned in his throat and Khan let his barriers crack. His hands went to her hips, lifting her off the ground and he marched towards the wall, pinning her there with his body.

He tore his mouth from hers and found the tender spot on her neck, beneath the ear, biting and sucking. The whimper she left drove him mad, his hands gripping the edges of her short dress and lifting it up to her waist.

A wave of reality crashed over Marla and she gasped, "S-stop!"

Instantly, he was off and away from her, hair mussed, face flush. He resembled a tiger, waiting to pounce on its prey, eyes darting to her movements as she yanked the dress back down. When those dilated green orbs finally met his icy ones, Khan abruptly did an about face and marched to the door leading to his cell. He stood, feet shoulder width apart, hands in front, waiting.

Marla, visibly quivering, adjusted her hair and gave the dress an extra tug down to her knees, gulping down the lump in her throat. She walked over, hitting the key code, allowing the door to open.

Khan stood by her side, looking into the small room with disdain but stepped in regardless. She moved, eyes focused on the keypad, punching the numbers in and opening the door to his cell. He stepped in and faced her once more.

"Forgive me for my hasty-"

"Don't," she said, avoiding his face.

He tried again. "Forgive me for my hasty advances. After 300 years of no intimate contact, when the occasion presents, it is very difficult to refuse. Especially when it is a woman with beauty such as yours."

"I'm flattered," Marla said, before shutting and locking the door. Once both were secure, she gathered her tools and left, needing to make a second trip for the portrait. As she grabbed it, Khan tapped the glass.

"Yes?" she asked, finally looking in his eyes.

"Sleep well, Marla, and Merry Christmas," he smiled, eyes still dilated.

She blushed, in spite of herself, and nodded. "You too, Khan. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Marla sat on the edge of her bed, mind racing.

Had she really just done that?

Had she kissed the most dangerous man to ever exist? The man responsible for the death of her parents, the destruction of London, San Francisco...everything?

Her fingers grazed her moist lips, shivering at their sensitivity. She could still feel his hands on her: large, warm, controlling, comforting; exploring every curve of her body, touching her leg and-

Marla stopped herself before her thoughts went too far.

It was just a kiss, nothing more. Just as Khan had said, "After 300 years of no contact-"

That's all it was. She took a breath and headed for the shower, using the hot water since no one else on board was. She leaned against the tile wall. Wet bangs clung to her face as she stood, lost deep in thought. While he was attractive, intelligent, understanding of her (though he drove her up the wall half the time) and sometimes charming, he was still a criminal who needed to stand trial for his crimes. But that was what the admiral had warned her about: his weapons included tricking others into doing his bidding. Marla could ask a certain Starship captain about that delightful situation which resulted in Admiral Marcus' death.

She cranked the water up higher, increasing the pressure. What had just happened, the kiss and being pressed against the wall, she hadn't denied him. She'd wanted it, wanted more...but in God's name, why!? Marla sighed, running her fingers through her soaked hair and huffed.

Maybe she was developing a form of Stockholm Syndrome afterall...but she couldn't. This was all wrong.

Having feelings for him. Wanting to be with him, to help him...and if Starfleet officials discovered their "affair" she'd be sacked and who knows what would happen to Khan. Sighing, she sank down to the floor, letting the water pound her back.

This was an extremely dangerous line to tread.

* * *

Khan lay on his bed, attempting to meditate but his thoughts always wandered to Marla. The touch of Marla, the sensation of Marla; the taste of Marla.

Oh, how he wanted more! He needed more...

The feeling of Marla's body against his had been wondrous. Her thin, strong arms dangling over his shoulders, those little fingers playing with his hair, her sweet mouth on his, the taste of her breath, it was all too much. If only he'd had more time, then he could've shown her his true affections.

He sat up, growling in frustration. The lights dimmed to simulate night, but it only irritated his vision. Walking towards the door to his prison, Khan hit the "assistance" button, causing a whistling sound to go off, alerting the crew-or in this case, Marla-that she was needed.

Khan stepped back, waiting for his angel to come to his call at any moment.

* * *

~Wheeee-iii-ooooooh~

Marla groaned, thunking her head on the tile. She opened her eyes and pushed the sliding glass door open to stare at the stupid blinking red light by the comm.

"_Assistance required in prison cell one. Please respond."_

Cursing under her breath, Marla shut the water off, grabbed a towel and wrapping it around her body, crossed the room and flipped the com switch.

"What?" she snapped impatiently, dripping wet on the tile floor.

"Oh, testy," Khan's voice droned, amusingly through the small speaker.

"What do you need 'assistance' with?" Marla asked, taking another towel to dry her hair off with.

"What are you doing?"

She froze, towel over her head. "_You've got to be kidding me!"_ she screamed internally, but kept calm, wringing her hair tightly. "Why is that important?"

"Humour me."

"Don't you even-" she considered ending the transmission but figured he'd just keep calling back all night long.

His low chuckle ran through. "You must learn to relax, Marla. I'm not going to ask if you're _naked_ or in the shower, though if you were-"

She shut the comm off a bit harder than intended and cut her finger. Hissing, she ran some water over it and found a band-aid to cover it with. This damn bastard was going to be her undoing, she just knew it.

* * *

Khan chuckled at the little speaker, hearing it cut short. Of course, she was showering. Washing away his scent from her body, but not for long. He wandered back to his bed, his mind now filled with images of Marla soaking wet, that bright red hair weighed down, sticking to her bare back. Khan smiled briefly, hoping his imagination would become reality. The very thought of having her naked beneath him, free to do with as he pleased, with her consent, was tantalizing.

He sat back and unlaced his boots. There was nothing else to do and since Marla showed no signs of returning, he would have to wait till morning. He kicked off one and started on the other when his heel bug into the book she'd given him.

And _that_ gave him a wicked idea. With his shoes now neatly tucked under his bed, Khan returned to the door, hitting the comm once more.

"_What _do you want?" she snapped impatiently when the comm went through.

"Your book," Khan said simply.

"What about it?"

He sighed and held it firmly. "Your theories about the augmented warriors are somewhat true. I imagine you'd like the full truth regarding such matters. I am more than willing to reveal all to you-"

"Uh huh...and what do you want in exchange for giving away such classified information?" her voice was tough, short tempered, but eager. Curious. She wanted to know.

Grinning, knowing he had her in his grasp, Khan took a moment to ponder. "I'm sure we can decide together what would be suitable payment."

"I'm not letting you out of there again," Marla said quickly.

"The thought never crossed my mind," he half lied. "Though I'm a bit surprised after our little exertion, you wouldn't want more-"

"Stop! Right there..." she was angry again, her voice tense. "You're borderlining verbal harassment and even though we're the only two on this station for the next 24 hours, I can call in top security to deal with you!"

Khan looked away from the comm. "And here I believed you were enjoying our time together, dear Marla." Her name rolled off his tongue like sweet honey, and he was a bee, eager for more.

* * *

Marla stared at the speaker, fire blazing in her eyes. He was right, to an extend. His company was all that she'd had recently. Everyone else on the station pretty much ignored her, or once she revealed her reason for being here, they found a way to excuse themselves. Maybe she did need a holiday after all.

"I'll think about it," she decided, lying down and pulling her sheets up to her chest.

"I anxiously await your answer," Khan replied before shutting the comm off, once and for all.

* * *

By noon, according to the chronometer, Marla brought lunch in for both of them. She slipped a tray with two turkey sandwiches and some chips through the portal and sat down with her own tray.

"Morning," Marla said, taking a bite. It wasn't the best food in the world, but sandwhiches were universal and hopefully a handmade one might...soften the blow she was about to deal.

"Good morning," Khan nodded, a content shimmer in his eyes, which looked more blue than silver today. Blue was always a good sign, silver...now so much. "You made these yourself?"

She shrugged. "It's the best I can do without using the replicators."

He chuckled and sat down, tucking his legs underneath them. "I'm sure they're delightful," he picked one up and took a bite, munching quietly. "Adequate, but I shall not complain."

Marla rolled her eyes. "Wonderful," she muttered, taking another bite. "Well...I have some news."

"On my offer?" he wondered, eyes set on hers.

"No...I'm going on holiday," she announced, gauging his response. "For 3 weeks, I'll be on Earth. I've already confirmed that Cadet Thomas will be covering my work while I'm away."

At the mention of Thomas' name, Khan frowned, mouth full of turkey and bread. A disheartening shadow fell over his face.

"I know you don't like him, but if I hear any complaints from Starfleet while I'm gone, you can forget about telling me your augmented secret," Marla added.

"So you expect me to obey like some dog?" he snapped, pushing the tray away.

"Yes," she replied, as-a-matter of factly. "And if I get a golden review from Thomas, I'll consider your offer."

"I have offered nothing!" Khan growled, rising to his knees. "I said I would tell you the truth, _if_ you offered something in return that I deem worthy of my information!"

Marla was no longer phased by his random bursts of anger. Ever since Commander Spock had outsmarted him with the cryotubes, Khan's trust in others when it came to making deals was very shallow. She couldn't blame him for it, it made perfect sense.

"You're right, I haven't," she replied calmly. "How about this? If I get no report from Thomas or security that you've misbehaved, when I get back...I'll arrange a private meeting for you and I to discuss what you know."

Khan cocked his head, that mischievous smirk blooming on his lips. "Where will this 'private meeting' take place?"

Marla shrugged. "Outside your cell, that's for sure. Maybe the lounge or a briefing room?"

A moment of silence passed. "I will consider your offer," he grinned, picking up the tray and finishing his food.

"You have 3 weeks," Marls returned the smile and started nibbling on her chips.

"If I may ask, where are you going?" Khan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She took a breath, crunching a chip slowly between her teeth. She knew he wouldn't be happy to hear the truth, but lying would be worse.

"I decided to take my friend up on his offer before the holidays end," Marla said, carrying her tray to the sink. "I'll be in Nepal-"

"With Derek," Khan spat his name as if it were poison. He turned away, anger boiling within. Of course...and who knows what would happen on their-Marla's trip.

"Yes," Marla sighed, returning to the glass. "Why does that bother you?"

His eyes locked on to her. "Do I really need to explain myself? I'm sure my actions last night spoke more than enough for you to understand."

"They did," she agreed. "Very much."

"Then it's obvious _why_ you leaving to be with him for 3 weeks is disconcerting to me," he growled, his voice so low, Marla almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, but I'm not going to live my life based on how _you_ feel about it!" Marla snapped, turning away from him. "Tough luck for you."

"No need to behave like a child, so stubborn," Khan noted, standing beside her, the glass preventing him from reaching out to touch her. "If your intent is to make me jealous, you are failing miserably. Why would I be envious of an incompetent little man such as your friend? He believes the only way to your heart is to put you on a cushion and pamper you like a princess until you give in to him. You've led me to believe you are not that mindless, but perhaps I was mistaken."

Marla scoffed, fists clenching but she remembered the last time she punched the glass. Fuming, she left the room, not even bothering to stop until she was back in her room. Kicking her easel over and knocking the portrait of Khan to the floor, Marla half-contemplated tearing the stupid thing in half. She picked it up, looking over it and bent her knee...before letting it fall back on the floor.

She was better than this...better than him. She _would _go on that trip, she _would _have the time of her life with Derek, and no ice cube with an ego the size of Jupiter was going to stop her!

* * *

The shuttle came early, which delighted Marla. She had her bags packed, ready to get off this hellish station. With her belt buckled in, Marla watched through the window as the silver station grew smaller and smaller until the shuttle shook violently upon entering the atmosphere and blue skies became visible. They passed through the clouds and snow flurries fluttered across the windows. She slipped on her black parka, zipping it up as they announced her exit.

As soon as she was cleared, Marla headed through the crowd for the exit, the chill air making her shiver and break out in goosebumps. A familiar voice called to her and Marla turned, seeing Derek wave through the masses of people.

Grinning like a fool, she raced towards him, letting him scoop her up in his arms and spin around, both laughing.

"Ooooh Marley!" he heaved a sigh, holding her close. "I missed you, girl."

"Missed you too," she replied quietly, hiding her face in the curve of his neck, her bent knees pushing against his thighs. He held her up a moment longer before setting her down, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I would ask how you've been, but I bet it can't be good," Derek smiled, his perfectly straight white teeth gleaming brilliantly in the light. His brown eyes looked her over carefully, a warmth in them that she'd missed seeing without even realizing it. It had her smile even more.

She shrugged. "It's like arguing with some drunk jerk in a bar who won't leave you alone after you've said "no." Persistent, arrogant; the usual."

Derek howled with laughter, scooping up her bags and slinging them over his shoulder. "I promise there will be _none_ of that! I have one rule: have fun and no drama!"

"Technically two, but who's counting?" Marla joked, elbowing him in the ribs.

He laughed again as they headed across the snow covered parking lot to his hover car. Marla let out a low whistle. "Dang, you've really fixed it up!" she walked around it, her reflection crystal clear on the silver chrome.

"Not bad, huh?" he grinned confidently, putting her bags in the trunk. "It's been my side project since you left Earth. Nothing else to do, really."

Marla rolled her eyes and climbed in. "I honestly doubt that," she said, turning the vents to face her. She rubbed her cheeks, trying to warm herself up. Derek slipped in and turned it on, the engine purring loudly as they levitated off the ground and he swiftly took off, climbing to the proper altitude and falling into the traffic.

"How've you been?" she asked, sighing and slumping in the seat as warm heat hit her face. "Sorry I haven't been able to chat lately. Psycho maniacs require a lot of attention."

Derek shook his head, gripping the wheel tightly. "I don't understand how Starfleet could give you that assignment, after all you've been through! Why did you even take it?"

Marla sat there, never having given it any thought. "It was something to do...to take my mind off it, ironically. Plus, the pay was through the roof and I needed it. It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, but still..."

"Does he know?" Derek glanced over at her, a worried expression on his face. "About your parents? That he's responsible?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, he knows."

"And?"

She smirked. "It certainly caught him off guard. He even apologized!"

"Wow...that's a lot, coming from a bastard like him," Derek remarked, turning the car slightly to descend. "Well, I'm glad you got under his skin about that. Hopefully nothing else," he added the last bit under his breath, but Marla still heard him.

"Yeah...he refuses to speak to anyone but me. I left this poor cadet in charge of him while I'm away. I can only imagine the hell he's going through," Marla commented, folding her arms over her chest. "I told Khan to play nice while I'm away-"

"Oh, he's your pet now," Derek winked at her playfully. "Got that creep on a leash and eating out of your hand, huh?"

She punched his shoulder. "Shut up!" Marla chuckled. "Maybe I do..."

"Oh well, enough about him!" Derek landed the car in front of a lovely three story mansion in the middle of the forest. "I'm adding another rule to the list: No mention of work after tonight. The family will want to know about it, but come sunrise, not. A. Word."

"Sir, yes sir," she gave him a mock salute and got out of the car, admiring the building before her. A classic Victorian mansion, from the 1920's, properly restored with some new technological advances. It was moss green with a white trim, the inverted glass windows illuminated a warm amber orange, no doubt from a fireplace. It looked so homey with the snowflakes fluttering about it, the twilight sky a dull combination of red, yellow, pink, and blue; the first few sets of stars and planets making themselves know. One particular blinking light stood out to her: the space station.

Marla kept her eyes on it, wondering what mischief Khan was getting himself into, but what did she care?

"Ready?" Derek took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Ready!" she grinned and they headed inside. A heat wave engulfed them as Derek kicked the door aside. "Ma, Dad! Marley's here!"

Feet stomped across cherrywood floor and Derek's mom appeared in the doorway. Her dirty blonde hair was parted to the side and pulled back in a low ponytail that swung down to her waist. Her blue eyes lit up and she grinned, the same smile as Derek.

"Marla, honey!" She wrapped her arms around Marla. "It's so wonderful to see you, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Doughty," Marla sighed, trying not to cry. It had been so long since she'd had a mother's embrace. She took a calm breath, fighting off the tears and tightness growing in her chest.

"Please, call me Wendy. You're practically family," the woman smiled, stepping back. "Why, you look just like your mother, it's uncanny. If you don't mind me saying."

Marla shook her head. "No, not at all. Thank you."

"There she is!" a rather loud, deep Italian accent hollered and Marla found herself swinging through the air.

"Dad!" Derek protested, nearly face-palming.

"Hi, Mr. Doughty!" Marla wheezed as she was dropped to her feet, nearly stumbling over. She looked up to see Derek's dad, black hair graying at the roots, matching eyes twinkling like obsidian.

"Call me Charlie," he insisted, giving her a nice, playful smack on the back. "Come in, get warmed up. We're about to have dinner. Hope you like tri-tip steak and mashed potatoes!"

She laughed and shrugged her coat off. "Anything sounds better than replicated food right now."

Charlie laughed and led them into the living where a large fireplace nearly 8 feet long was roaring and crackling.

"Take a seat, roast some marshmallows," he insisted, stepping out onto the deck to check the grill. "You want a beer? There's some in the fridge!"

Laughing again, enough to make her sides hurt, Marla headed for the fridge and found a nice, ice cold beer and unscrewing the top off, took a deep drink.

"This is _just _what the doctor ordered," she muttered to herself, turning to face the scene before her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Updates might take longer now. With going full time at work and starting classes in a few weeks, I may not have as much free time to write, but here's a nice action, drama filled chapter.

CHAPTER 5

Marla sat down in front of the fire beside Derek who tossed a fleece blanket over them both and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's good to have you here, Marla," he whispered, kissing her cheek again. "I really missed you."

She giggled and hunched her shoulders up, blushing. "I'm happy to be here. Really," she turned to face him, eyes darting from his to his mouth. Which was getting closer and closer-

Charlie, who was manning the grill, turned in time to see and stuck his head through the small opening in the back door. "Hey, none of that mushy stuff!" He pointed the tongs at them.

"Piss off, dad!" Derek laughed mockingly, both laughing loudly. He bit his lip. "Damn bastard."

Marla only laughed again, since it seemed to be the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment. Not that she minded, it had been ages since she'd done so freely. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the flames, her mind wandering off.

"Fires are so funny," she said nonchalantly. "They make you think of so many things..."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, resting his cheek on her temple. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Marla shrugged. "Everything...my life, all the twists and turns it's taken. My current predicament, what I want to do in life...so many things."

"Like what?"

"...I want my own family," she softly admitted, swirling the beer bottle, listening to it sizzle. "A nice cottage by the sea where I can live peacefully, raise my children and grow old with my husband. I want it filled with all the trinkets I've collected over the years, photographs of all the places I've been to. The mantle with progressive shots of my children growing older. All that cliche stuff," Marla chuckled, taking another swig of her beer. "Is that silly or what?"

Derek chuckled. "I don't think so, that sounds rather nice, considering everything you've been through lately. Peace and quiet would be nice."

They sat in silence until dinner was ready. The topic of Marla's work arose and Charlie spoke his mind, as he always did.

"For the love of God, Marla! Transfer or something before you go insane! Hanging around that lunatic can only spell trouble. Just gas the bastard and toss his body out into space. Or just do that! He doesn't deserve to live anymore, not after all the shit he pulled! If I had been in San Francisco when that happened, I would've chased his ass down and beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Charlie..." Wendy said quietly.

He slammed down his glass. "Sorry dear, but it's true. How can you even work with him?"

Marla sighed and shook her head, pushing food around her plate with her fork. "I can't even begin to tell you. He's a hard nut to crack, but he seems to be coming around. I told him about my parents and that seemed to bother him. Like I told Derek, he apologized to me for it."

Charlie snapped. "I'm gonna be honest you, but that was the dumbest thing you could have ever done! Why tell him that!? He doesn't give a shit who he killed or who he hurt! Psychopaths feed off that kind of pleasure and you telling him that fueled the fire! My advice is to get out of there while you still can, in fact, don't go back at all!"

Wendy gave him a stern, but soft and considering look. "Alright, Charlies, you've made your point," she whispered, taking a sip of wine. "How long are you planning on staying, dear?"

"I only have clearance for three weeks," Marla smiled, happy to steer the conversation away from work.

"Then you go straight back to that freak. I say we behead the bastard like they did back in the ancient days of Earth. Public execution! That'll teach him a lesson!" Charlie muttered under his breath, taking his plate to the sink.

Derek shot his dad a death glare. "Dad, don't even..."

"I'm just saying!" he protested, tossing the plate aside. "In case you forgot, sympathy ain't gonna win points. Playing nice or making him 'feel bad' won't do a damn thing and it's not gonna bring her parents back! They're dead, there's no changing that!"

"Charles!" "Dad!"

Marla's fork clattered to the floor. She clenched her jaw, tears falling from eyes, staining her napkin. A quivering sob broke through her lips and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Great going, dad," Derek snapped, slipping out of his chair to comfort her. "Hey Marley," he got her to stand up. "C'mon, let's go outside." Grabbing the blanket, Derek led Marla out to the porch.

The cold air instantly dried her tears and overwhelmed her senses, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I di-"

"Don't!" Derek cut her off. "Dad's a little...thoughtless sometimes. He just says what comes to mind. I'm sure he'll have a giant ice cream sundae waiting for you when we go inside."

Marla snorted, sniffling slightly. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," he held her close, one hand cupping the nape of her neck.

She sighed and leaned into him. With each breath of frigid air, she felt her senses calming down. Burying her face in his chest, images of her parents filled her mind. Their bright, happy, smiling faces, her dad's laughter, his teasing jokes...all the little things that seemed so mundane know meant everything.

The last day she'd been with them, on her birthday, had been one of the best days of her life. At sunrise, they went to Golden Gate Park, then went to her favourite restaurant in San Francisco: Boudin's at Fisherman's Wharf. It had been a perfect day. The sun was shining, a nice cool breeze, the smell of fresh sourdough bread being baked. They'd sat on the patio, feeding seagulls bits of an extra bowl they always bought, happily munching on clam chowder. Her dad ended up buying the alligator shaped bread "Because it's a piece of bread shaped like an alligator! Look at it! Rawr!" The looks from people as they moved out of his way, carrying the stupid thing over his head proudly, were priceless.

"_Make way, big doughy alligator comin' through! Step aside, he's delicious!"_

Marla chuckled, her chest aching with a mix of sadness and faded joy from that day.. She'd have to go back there and buy another one, just for dad. Someday...

Derek shifted his weight and it brought her out of her memories. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah," Marla wiped her tears away. "Ready to go back in? I'm getting cold."

"Right," he held the door open and just as he'd said, there stood Charlie with a bowl of chocolate ice cream covered with rainbow sprinkles.

"Sorry Marla," he said, handing it to her. "I let my mouth get the best of me sometimes. I meant no disrespect to you or your family."

"All is forgiven," Marla took the bowl awkwardly. At the mention of her parents, a knot twisted in her stomach, but she'd loosen it with the ice cream.

She sat down, taking a spoonful and hummed happily, tucking in to it. Once the bowl was empty and Marla was waddling happily towards the fireplace; Wendy and Charlie excused themselves to bed. Marla climbed onto the couch, snuggling up to Derek, using his chest as a pillow.

"Do you want to sleep here?" he asked, massaging the tops of her shoulders. "I'm pretty content with this."

Marla smiled. "So am I..."

His hand cupped her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed as they kissed. Marla held her breath, her heart calming as Derek responded with a gentle, sweet nibble to her lip. His hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her close. Marla sighed happily, relaxing in his arms. Her hands went to his neck as she responded eagerly. She pecked small butterfly kisses again and again on his lips, each more passionate than the next.

Marla shifted her weight, nudging a leg between his to make herself more comfortable and less tense. Derek rolled so they were lying on their sides, lips never parting. He put a leg over Marla's hips, bringing their bodies closer together, arms tangled over one another.

He let out a content sigh, pulling back for a breath. Their eyes locked and Derek grinned. "I've only been wanting to do that since the day we met."

Marla laughed breathlessly. "Y-yeah...me too."

Derek leaned in again, giving her an Eskimo kiss, both giggling like lovesick teenagers instead of reasonable, mature adults. With a final good night kiss, both relaxed, the glowing embers keeping them warm and for the first time in a long time, Marla slept pleasantly and deeply.

* * *

Derek woke before Marla did and watched her sleep. Her eyes were still a bit puffy, but she looked so peaceful. Her features were softened, her breathing was in even strides, chest rising and falling with them. Derek combed a strand of hair from her face and sighed, the small black box feeling like a ton weight in his pocket. Derek was positive it was the perfect ring. Now all he had to do was find the opportune time-

"Don't think too hard, your face will get stuck like that," Marla said sleepily, blinking herself awake.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, did my thinking wake you up?"

"When doesn't it?" Marla sat up, stretching her arms over her head and wiggling her toes. "I don't think I've slept that good in a long time."

"I'm glad," he leaned in and gave her a nice good morning kiss.

"I called it! You owe you 20 credits, Wendy!" Charlie's voice boomed from the top of the staircase.

"Leave the poor things alone," Wendy appeared by her husband. "You know your bedroom is up here Derek-"

"_Oh no!"_ Charlie protested, thumping down the stairs. "Don't give 'em any ideas! I'm not ready to be a grandpa! I'm too young!"

She rolled her eyes, following her husband down the stairs. After a nice breakfast, Marla showered and changed into the extra snow gear Wendy had set aside. Black ski pants, a white under armor shirt, dark blue jacket, and a ski jacket, scarf, gloves, and snow shoe boots.

Marla met Derek in the backyard, and after getting their gear together, they set out north, heading towards a hot spring about 5 miles away. It was a simple hike, but they took their time, the snow nice and packed. Marla could feel her lungs aching slightly, adjusting to the altitude and had to stop several times.

"We're in no rush," Derek waited, leaning against his pool. "Take your time."

She smiled and stood up, taking a drink of water. "Thanks."

* * *

At last, they reached the hot spring,shedded their gear off, and hopped in. Steam rolled off their bodies and Marla audibly moaned, sinking up to her chin in the hot water.

"Oh, this feels nice," she hummed, closing her eyes.

Derek sat back, content to see Marla this way. He gulped and glanced at his jacket. Maybe now was a good time...

He tugged on his jacket, finding the little box and scooted towards her, splashing. "Hey Marla?"

"Yeah?" she looked at him, her eyes a bright kelly green, red hair wet and stuck against her face and shoulders.

Derek held his breath. "We've uh...been friends for awhile, and...as far as I can tell, you and I haven't really dated other people."

She sat up, gulping. Oh jeeze... "Right."

He scooted closer, taking her hand. More to keep his own steady. "So I was...was wondering if, um..you'd," he set the box on the snow pile next to the edge of the hot spring and pulled it open, revealing a 10K White Gold princess cut engagement ring.

"Oh my god!" Marla gasped, eyes widening. "Oh god, Derek, you-"

"Let me finish!" he insisted, taking both her hands. "I know we've been friends for awhile, but...Marla, I love you. No one else can compare to you and everything you talked about: the cottage, the kids, all that. I want it with you!" He took a breath. "Would you marry me, Marla?"

Time froze. Even the snow stopped falling and Marla blanked out.

Derek...marry.

He wanted to marry her.

And have a family...

"_How typically cliche,"_ Khan's voice droned, bored, in the back of her mind. She sneered, pushing him aside.

"Marla?" Derek asked, pained, waiting...

"I don't know," she blurted out before she could think. "It's...it's a lot to think about. I mean, I'm not saying no, but not yes, and that doesn't mean I'm not rejecting you, it's just-"

Derek silenced her with a kiss. "Take all the time you need. I know this is a bit unexpected." He closed the box and put it back in his jacket. "Forget about it for now."

"O-okay," she whispered, eyes on his jacket, even as he pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

"Starfleet must have lowered its standards if _you _pass the requirements for entry," Khan bickered, eyes fueled with rage. He was having fun, or as much as he could, antagonizing Thomas. He watched as the poor kid tried to desperately hide his fear, hell, the chair was rattling against the tiles. "You're absolutely pathetic," he went on. "I have no idea as to _how _or _why_ you're considered a replacement for Lt. McGivers!" Khan had to remind himself to call Marla by her professional name as to not raise suspicion.

He opened his mouth to continue when the station violently shuddered, sirens wailing as red alert was issued. The shuddering came to a stop and a deafening silence engulfed them before the station lurched and they were both thrown to the floor. Auxiliary power went on to prevent artificial gravity from failing and the doors hissed open to the room.

Outside, people were running in a panic, shouts and cries filling the air. Admiral Cartwright appeared, bracing the door.

"Abandon your posts and get to the escape pods. The engineering failed, we're falling into Earth's orbit!" he pointed at Thomas. "You, go!" The guards followed him out, but Thomas was rooted to his spot. "Come on, cadet!" he shouted, seeing his eyes goes to Khan.

"Leave him!"

"But sir, Starfleet regulations-"

"Damn the regulations!" Cartwright marched in and seized Thomas' arm, dragging him out. "We'll be doing everyone a favour! Get to the shuttles, that's an order!" Thomas twisted around, catching Khan's calm, yet alarmed expression.

"Sorry," he mouthed before the doors closed, leaving them alone.

Stunned...Khan was still until the spasms started again and he stumbled. Anger surged through his veins...and they called him a killer!?

With a loud battle cry reminiscent of the old days, Khan threw all his weight into the punch, reverberating the glass. Tiny hairline fractures appeared at the epicenter. He tried again, hitting the same spot.

A loud screeching shrill filled the room, deafening as sections of the station melted and ripped off, disintegrating as it entered the atmosphere. Khan was slammed into the back wall, natural gravity taking control. His vision swam as he fell into a crumpled heap. Moments later, he was thrown against the ceiling, hearing a loud splash and the station teetered before sinking. Khan hit the floor, smashing his face against the steps, feeling his nose crunch and blood gush out.

He wiped it away, when a new noise reached his ears. Something else was gushing...

He turned in time to see the air vent rip off, ricocheting as a solid block of icy cold, Atlantic water flooded his cell. Staggering to his feet, Khan pounded the glass, cursing at it to give way.

_Water at his ankles._

He rammed his shoulder into the cracked center. Nothing.

_Water mid-thigh. Limited air._

Sloshing through the water, he tried another charge, but all it did was knock Khan to his ass, submerging him. He flailed up, calling out as he shivered, water dripping from his hair.

_It was freezing._

Khan tried kicking the glass, planting his foot solidly against it. He fought past the muscles constricting and cramping, continuing to kick.

**pound.**

**pound.**

**pound.**

**pound.**

**pound.**

_Water at waist. Legs useless now._

A last resort (and rather stupid one) Khan headbutted the glass, only slicing his forehead. Blood dripped in the water.

_Water at eyes._

He swam up as the current pressed him to the ceiling. Khan tilted his head up, filling his lungs with what air was left before he was swallowed by the water. He swam back down, blindly fingering for the damaged glass-

There was the small room between his cell and the other side!

He turned and felt the keypad...found the door. Prying his fingers against the crack, Khan tugged on it with all his might. It might've been his mind playing tricks, the panic finally starting to get the best of him, but the door was opening. He felt his nails digging into the metal, focusing on getting inside the small room with air, not his burning lungs, pounding heart, or the inky blackness beginning to form around the edges of his mind.

He would _not_ lose consciousness!

A stream of bubbles burst out when he sliced his fingers under the nails. Water flooded his lungs, and Khan thrashed, slapping his hands on the door, pleading for it to _just. Open._

What a pathetic way to die...and to leave Marla.

_Marla..._

How would she react, he wondered. Joyous? Relieved? Would she grieve for him?

Her sweet face filled his mind, her glowing smil-

Khan ceased moving, floating up, his heels tapping the roof, arms extended in front of his body, his head bowed, eyes wide open and frozen.

* * *

By the time Marla and Derek made it back from the hot springs, the full moon had risen into the sky, guiding them home. Derek opened the back door, calling out to his parents. "Mom, dad, we're back!"

Stripping down to their thermal leggings, Derek took Marla's hand and led her upstairs. They found his parents sitting in front of the TV, horrified expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, as the news came up again.

"_For those of you now joining us, this is breaking news. A severe malfunction caused one of Starfleet's best stations to crash into the Atlantic Ocean. As of now, experts have retrieved the station where it's been submerged since 5am. We can now confirm all 80 members on board, including an unnamed passenger...are dead."_

* * *

A/N part 2: I'll be posting a link on my profile to the ring Derek gives Marla.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Everything was still.

Eerily silent...a thunderous roar deafened the scene.

Then lightning flashed and Marla became aware of her surroundings.

"Marla! Can you hear me? Marla!" Derek's frightened, concerned face filled her vision.

Something cold was on her face.

"What happened?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You fainted."

_Oh._

Derek's hand was at the small of her back as she rose. "Careful, easy does it," he murmured, handling her gently as the towel slipped onto her lap. "You almost hit your head on the table, but I caught you."

"Mmm...you okay?"

"Me?" he laughed incredulously. "My work didn't just drop out of the sky, why on earth are you asking if _I'm _okay?"

She shrugged. "Habit." Rubbing her temple, she blinked.

"There's a full report on what happened, plus your work com has been going off. Admiral Collins wants to speak to you," he added, handing Marla the device. Heaving a sigh, she returned the call and it took the admiral little to no time to pick up.

"McGivers! Jesus Christ, are you alright?" he cried.

She nodded, despite him not being in the room. "What the hell happened?"

"Engine failure. That station was long overdue, but Starfleet has been pinching every penny since San Francisco. They didn't want to throw away a multimillion dollar station when we should have melted it down for scrap metal. It was a mistake putting that thing in orbit. All those people…"

Marla gulped, bracing herself. "And...and the pris-passenger?"

Collins sighed. "We need you to report back ASAP to help clean up. You'll be covered for all your lost equipment and paintings."

"I understand sir," she said weakly, tears stinging in her eyes."I'll be there as soon as I can," she added formally.

Khan was dead, then.

"I'm sorry about Thomas. I know he meant a lot to you; he spoke very highly of you, Marla."

"Thank you, sir," she hiccuped, hand trembling.

"Get some rest and I'll see you soon," the admiral said before ending their transmission.

Marla let the comm slip from her hand and clatter on the floor. "Sorry I ruined this," she muttered, looking down at her lap. "I can never get a break."

"I hardly see how this is your fault," Derek joked, holding onto her, an arm wrapped protectively over his shoulders. "Unless you crippled the ship before you left."

That got her to crack a smile, though it ached. One thing was set on her mind.

Khan...would she have to see him? See his motionless body on a medical bed, vitals non-existent; just as frozen as the day he'd been discovered adrift in space? His pale skin permanently ice cold, those eyes closed forever, never to gaze her up and down, that deep voice silenced forever.

She shook her head, it was almost too much to bear…

"Do you want me to go with you?" Derek offered, tucking his fingers under her chin and lifting her face to meet his.

Marla shook her head. "No, this is my duty. I...I'll handle it."

He frowned slightly but knew there was no point in pushing it. "Whatever you say, Marley."

* * *

As they approached the air-pad, shuttles were taking off and landing like crazy. The end of the holiday rush made traffic hectic, but they managed to arrive in time for Marla's shuttle to New York City.

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to-"

"For the millionth time, yes!" Marla sighed exasperatedly, grabbing her bag. "I wish you could, but my work is technically 'classified.' Only authorized-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Derek said, leaning over to hug her. He cupped her cheek and gave her one last gentle kiss. "Have you thought about..you know?"

"Yeah."

"And?" he wondered anxiously.

"I don't know," Marla answered honestly. "There's just so much happening right now. I can't even think of planning a wedding. Let me think some more."

He smiled and pulled the box out, slipping the ring on her right ring finger. "Take all the time you need." He got out of the car, opening her door for her and pulled her up into his arms.

"I love you, Marla."

The simple statement shook her. Such a simple, plain word, but it meant so much...and right now, Marla had never felt more conflicted in all her life. She wanted to say the words...but not to him. Sure, she cared about Derek, being childhood buddies and all...but that wasn't the life she had imagined. Being childhood sweethearts who grew up to get married.

"You too," she replied after a minute, giving him a gentle hug. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye Marley," he kissed her temple and slowly let her go until she was swallowed up by the grow. Running a hand through his hair and huffing, Derek slammed the car door shut and sped up, cursing under his breath.

* * *

As the shuttle set down at the Starfleet facility, Marla's stomach churned. Whether it was the bumpy descend or the fact she was heading straight to the medical bay, she didn't know. Of all the things in life, this ranked pretty high up. Seeing fallen comrades, having a tinge of survivor's guilt.

And..._him._

Marla took a breath and stepped off the shuttle, eying Admiral Collins.

"Lieutenant," he said gravely, shaking her hand.

"Admiral," Marla nodded, avoiding his gaze.

She followed him silently, scanning the facility. It looked just the same as San Francisco, London, Moscow, Tokyo...grey, dull, boring.

They took the turbolift all the way to the bottom and the admiral guided her down to her new room. "We bought you new equipment and paint supplies. Unfortunately, the portraits kept on the station were destroyed, but you're being comped for them."

"Thank you, sir," she said, seeing the stack of boxes on the work table. "Admiral, I have a question before...we begin all this."

"Of course," he said, facing her.

"...Khan," she started, but the admiral held up his hand.

"I know," Collins said, sighing. "Truth is...he's not dead. It was just easier to tell the media and I knew you were on vacation. We couldn't let the information leak out to civilians. I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark."

Marla swayed slightly, bumping into the table. "He...he's not? How?" She tried to hide her relief as best she could but a stray tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away before the admiral noticed. Or so she hoped.

Collins wrapped his arms over his chest, looking down at his feet, scoffing. "Yeah, it seems that his body has been unintentionally conditioned to shut down when exposed to freezing temperatures. After being put to sleep in the 1990's then awoken here, put back into cryosleep after San Francisco, woken _again_ and now plunged into the Atlantic Ocean…"

"That makes sense," Marla nodded, biting her lip to stop a smile from breaking loose. "Where is he now?"

"In the medical bay. He had some minor injuries that were irritated from the salt water. Just cuts and a few bruises; otherwise he's fine," the admiral explained. "I'd like you to get back to work on profiling him. We managed to save some security footage from the station."

Her breath caught.

"He offered to tell you how the Augmented humans were created?" Collins asked interestedly.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, thumbing his lip. "Alright...I don't care what it takes, you get that information out of him. If someone can create 72 soldiers in the 1990's with minimal technology, imagine what we can do now! I don't like the idea of militarizing Starfleet, but war is bound to happen sooner or later. Not just with the Klingon's, but others, even undiscovered creatures in deep space. We need to be prepared for anything, and Starfleet wants an Augmented soldier on each starship," Collins explained, walking to and fro in front of Marla.

"I understand sir," she said. "When can I see him? To finish this?" she added quickly.

Collins shrugged. "I'll go check now. He woke up yesterday for a few hours, but he's been sleeping since then. If he's conscious, I'll send for you."

Marla nodded as he left and collapsed onto her bed, hand on her chest.

_He was alive!_

_Thank God…_

Her comm beeped, making her jump out of her skin. "McGivers!"

"It's Collins," the older man's voice came through. "Khan's still resting. Maybe hold off until tomorrow morning. Relax, get settled in, work on some of the commissions I know you had lined up."

"Sir," she waited until he ended the transmission.

On the other side, Collins eyed the small device. Curious...he'd have to keep an eye on them. Some of the saved security tapes had been particularly interesting...especially Christmas Day.

* * *

Marla tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep but all she could think about was Khan.

Ripping the blankets off, she tugged on a Starfleet jacket with a gold insignia on the front side over her white and blue polka dot tank top and slipped on a pair of black flats, her white pajama bottoms pooling over them and headed down the hall.

Locating the med bay, she stepped inside, finding a computer android at the desk. After stating her business, it allowed her to pass and she headed down the short hall. His door was unmarked and Marla tapped in the code, breath heavy.

The door hissed open and she stepped in. It was a fairly large room, with a couch in the corner, a white storage unit full of medical supplies and to her left was the med bed with Khan resting on top.

His usual black outfit had been removed and he was in a baggy dark blue shirt. His bare feet stuck out from under the sheets and she could see blue pajama bottoms around his ankles. His hair was combed back, slightly curly but flat on his head. Marla could see his eyelids fluttering in REM sleep, his chest rising and falling with his even breaths. The monitor displayed his vitals, all perfect.

She let out a tiny sob, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound in case it woke him. Marla just needed to see him, see that he was alive. She backed up and turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait."

The sound of his voice reverberated to her core and she immediately turned around, finding him up straight, blanket pooled around his hips. Against his pale skin, his eyes looked silver. He blinked, scanning her over.

They moved simultaneously: Marla taking quick, large strides, practically running in the short space between them as Khan pulled the sheet back, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed and spreading them just as Marla ran into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder, her own arms thrown over his neck. One large hand cradled the back of her head while the other snaked over her backside, pressing her close to his chest.

Khan bowed his head, resting his nose on top of her shoulder, inhaling deeply, picking up her scent. Marla smelt of apples and cinnamon, not a bad smell, but it wasn't her usual lavender and paint smell. He exhaled slowly, relishing in her touch. Finally, she was back. He dropped his head lower, resting his forehead on shoulder, taking a few more breaths, just to ensure he was indeed awake.

He tilted his head and kissed a path up her neck, stopping behind Marla's ear. He smirked when a wet drop trickle down the edge of his jawline.

"Oh come now, what's this?" he asked, amused and pulling back to see Marla's eyes were red. "Surely, these tears can't be for me?"

She sniffled, wiping them with the back of her hand. "Shut up."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, fingertips caressing her soft cheeks. As much as he'd like to tease her more, Khan couldn't bring himself to say anything. Her reaction hadn't been what he'd expected. It surprised him to see Marla this way...it made him content.

Cupping her face, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, slightly moaning at the contact. How he had dreamed of this happening again. She responded, hands running through his hair, eagerly. Khan wrapped both arms around her and lifted her onto the bed, laying on his side so there was room.

One leg went over her hips, bringing their bodies closer as he stripped her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Blue eyes lit up at the sight of those pajamas.

"May I?" he asked, voice rugged and deep, his index finger rubbing the top white button.

Marla licked her lips, tasting him and met his gaze, her own eyes wide. "Please," she breathed.

Without further ado, Khan popped the little button out of the hole easily, watching the two bits of fabric open, revealing more and more of her chest. He grinned at the simple black bra, the cups covered in a silk lace pattern. When he reached her belly, he stopped, eyebrows rising.

"A navel piercing?" he asked before a mischievous grin bloomed on his lips. "That's rather sexy." He tapped the purple gems, feeling the small bar under her skin with his pinky.

Marla giggled slightly. "I was 16 and I really wanted it," she said, hands going to his shirt and pulling it up. Khan obeyed, raising his arms to allow her to remove it. Marla felt her body heat up, seeing his form up close.

"_Damn,"_ she licked her lips, hands roaming over his barrel chest, feeling the define, toned muscles beneath.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, adjusting so he was on top, straddling her hips. He leaned down, capturing her lips again as he undid the last few buttons on her shirt. Marla's skin was smooth, a few scars here and there, a interesting light brown birthmark went across her ribs as he trailed his fingers down, eyes drinking in the sight of her form.

Towering over her, Khan ran a finger from her throat down her between her breasts, watching as goosebumps covered her skin, and down past her navel to the hem of her pajama bottoms. He could see her pupils dilating, growing bigger with arousal. Her breasts swelled up slightly in their lacey prison, and he felt the need to set them free.

Placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, Khan lowered himself, as if doing a push up, and pressed his lips to the warm space between her breasts, dragging his tongue over both, kissing and biting at the fabric. Marla watched through heavy lidded eyes, her mouth open slightly, her breath panting. His nimble fingers found the hook in the front and unclipped the bra, tugging the straps off her arms, leaving her exposed.

"Beautiful," Khan whispered, cupping them and squeezing gently. They were in great proportion to the rest of her body and he lowered his mouth again, taking one of her small nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking. The tiny whimper she let out sent shivers down his spine and Khan nearly broke his resolve to hold off claiming her at once.

"_Patience…,"_ he instructed himself. "_Indulge yourself."_

He gave both breasts equal, loving attention until the tips were red, swollen and wet. His kissed down to her navel, carefully placing the jewelry between his teeth and wiggling it in the piercing hole. It was strange, but exotic. He kissed along her hip bones, delighted to hear the sounds she was making.

"Don't hold back," he whispered, taking the string with his mouth and pulling it loose. "I want to _hear_ your pleasure, Marla."

She gasped and nodded, face flush. Her heart was hammering against her chest and as much as she wanted to jump him and slam him on the floor, Marla resisted. She could tell he was enjoying lavishing her with attention and she was more than keen to take it all. Marla raised her hips when Khan hooked his thumbs inside her bottoms and shimmied them down, leaving her matching black underwear on. When she wiggled her legs, helping him free her body, Marla could feel the wet spot on her underwear and it aroused her even more. Khan stood at the foot of the bed, shutting it off so the screen wouldn't blast their increased vitals for the entire base to hear.

His hands went to his own bottoms and added them to the nearby pile. Skin tight black briefs left nothing to the imagination and Marla could see he was ready to go, standing at attention.

That glimmer was back in his eyes, hungry, prowling, wanting. He crawled over her like a tiger stalking its prey, mouth bared, ready to dominate. A thumb idly drew circles around her hip and Khan scooted back so he could press kisses along the edge of her underwear. Slipping the small fabric off, his eyes drank in the sight of her naked form. Much better than what his dreams had imagined.

Cupping her thighs, he put her legs over his shoulders and dragged his tongue across her private parts, tasting her: sweet, salty,musty; exquisite. With his nose pressed to her abdomen, Khan plunged his tongue inside, sucking and lapping her up.

Marla threw her head back, crying out loudly, a panting mewl broke through her lips. She moaned like a proper courtesan and Khan knew if she had existed in his time, it may have been her profession, and she would have been his. He grinned, lips curling around hers, imaging her dressed in silk, jewels adorning her body and hair, her body swaying and contorting beautifully to the music. He made a mental note to find her the proper attire and request a private audience.

Khan returned his attention to the moans she was making and lifted his mouth, licking the wetness of his face. One finger stroked her and slowly pressed in, feeling her inner walls constrict slightly.

"Relax, my dear," he whispered, reaching up to kiss her neck and jaw. "Relax…"

Marla panted, whimpering at the loss of his wicked mouth. "Legs are getting tingly," she breathed, blushing from embarrassment. Chuckling softly, Khan took her by the ankles and gently placed her legs back on the bed, rubbing them to stimulate blood flow back down. Placing his finger back inside, he added a second and explored, trying to locate that small bundle that would make her come undone. His last bit of clothing was irritating and restricting, but he waited...Marla needed to be prepared first.

Suddenly, his finger hit a bumpy section of skin and Marla cried out again, her walls clamping down on him. Khan pumped her, his motions fluid, brushing the same spot over and over. He watched her face as her first orgasm ripped through her body, feeling her toes scrunch up the blanket.

She went limp, breathing slowing down and Khan started up again, spreading her open. Once she had relaxed and loosened, he kissed her bent knee. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she gasped, hands reaching out to scratch his chest and tug at his underwear. "These gotta go."

"I couldn't agree more," Khan whispered, shedding his last bit of clothing. He laughed at her expression, finally seeing him in all his glory. Though it was the same face he'd seen many times before, it still amused him.

"Tell me if it hurts at any time, I will stop," he said, getting himself into position between her legs. "I want nothing between us but bliss."

Marla nodded, hands cupping his shoulders. With his right hand, Khan lined himself up to her entrance and pushed, watching her body stretch to fit him. Not that he was huge, but slightly above average and wider than most. His vision back and forth between their bodies joining and gauging her reaction for any pain.

Once he was encased inside her, Khan rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat rapidly. "Oh, my dear Marla," he breath, kissing the side of her breast. He rolled his hips forward, pressing deeper inside, causing Marla to cry out, and not in a good way.

Khan stopped and receded a bit. He watched as her face went from scrunched up to content, her cheeks bright red. "Are you-"

"I'm okay," Marla smiled reassuringly, finger combing his hair. "Went a bit too deep there."

"I am sorry," he apologized, pressing their mouths together tenderly as he raised his hips up, drawing out of her. With only his head left inside, Khan bucked in, making her moan into his lips.

He took her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand, the other fondling her breasts, pinching, cupping and squeezing. Marla put one of her legs over his hips to help ease his movements and together as one, they bucked into one each other.

After each of Marla's orgasms, they changed positions. Missionary was too standard and dull for Khan. He enjoyed contorting the body to increase sexual stimulus. He didn't care much for the extremes; there was a line to be drawn. He seized Marla as she rode him in his lap, holding her up by her thighs and marched towards the nearest wall, slamming her against it, bringing her down on him.

Her hands were everywhere: tugging his hair, wracking down his back, neck, and shoulders, leaving angry red marks. Marla's lips were swollen and as red as her hair as he attacked them again and again. He thrust up into her, delighted when she cocked her head back, giving him full access to her neck, already covered in hickeys. He marked her over and over, making sure every bit of her skin had been touched or kissed by him.

Khan traced a finger down her belly to her clitoris, feeling that she was starting to get dry. He let her down on wobbly legs, keeping an arm around her to support her. Guiding her to the couch on the other side of the room, he laid down first and held out a hand. Taking it, Marla let him guide her to lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Maneuvering their bodies, Khan shifted beneath her so he had room to press inside. With their bodies joined again, Khan thrusted his hips up into her, pulling on her hair so her neck was stretched. He made sure Marla could still breathe properly and kept one hand on her stomach, pressing her down.

Her eyes were tight shut, mouth slack as she whimpered and moaned as he filled her endlessly. He bit her ear, blowing hot air. "Are you ready, my darling?" he breathed. "Are you ready for me?"

_"Oh _yes," she met his gaze, pupils full blown. "Khan, please…"

"Please...what?" he teased, tracing her jawline. "Tell me what you want."

He gave an extra hard thrust, filling her and stilling his actions for a moment. After several seconds, he did it again, getting deeper and deeper inside each time. "Tell me," he growled, pinching her nipple and twisting it.

"Aaah, please, I-" she gasped, arching her back.

"Yes?" he asked, biting her neck again.

"I wan-_Khaaaan_," the way she whimpered his name, full of desire and aching need; who was he to deny her? Slipping out, he turned them on their sides so they were spooning and pulled Marla's leg back over his hips, ramming into her, causing her to scream out softly. He cupped her mouth to stifle the sound, should it arouse suspicion.

"Quiet, my dear," he whispered, alert like an animal on the hunt, waiting for any noise outside. "We don't want to be caught in such a compromising position, do we?"

Marla shook her head and he released her mouth. "Good...but I still want to hear my name on those sweet lips of yours," he requested, increasing his pacing. He had fought off his own orgasm the entire time and it felt like a dam cracking. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ye-yes," she groaned. Her entire body ached and she was certain she wouldn't be walking straight tomorrow, but none of that mattered. What did was that Khan was alive, they were here, limbs tangled around one another, bodies so close; it was almost impossible to tell where Khan ended and Marla began as he pumped into her.

"Come for me," he ordered, gripping her hips hard enough to leave marks and after one, two, three more thrusts, Khan filled himself inside her, his own release nearly blinding him with utter satisfaction.

Marla cried out, feeling her body temperature skyrocket, his hot release coating her body. She clamped down, sending her over the edge for the last time. She cried out his name several times, each time growing softer and weak until it was a quiet mumble.

Khan heaved a sigh once his body settled down and he removed himself, turning her over to caress her soaked back. Marla rested her cheek on his collarbone, heart still racing. Smiling goofily, Khan tucked his fingers under her chin and kissed her lips lazily.

"My darling," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Marla blinked slowly and snuggled up to him. She hummed contently, meeting his gaze. "Yes?"

Khan smiled, blinking lazily. "You...are absolutely divine," he kissed her cheek. "As I said, a woman worthy of standing by my side, an exquisite person of character, and you have exceeded my expectations."

She snorted. "Why? Because I let you shag me until I can't walk straight?"

"No," he replied sternly, locking eyes with her. "Because you have proven to me you are an intelligent woman, capable of handling traumatic, stressful situations and you still stand tall and proud in the aftermath. Because, despite our differences and my obdurate stance, you have stolen my heart from right under me," he kissed her palm and held it to her chest. "I am yours to keep, Marla."

Marla blinked, a breathy giggle escaping her lips. "That was...the most astounding confession I've ever heard, and coming from someone like you," she added. A genuine smile bloomed on her face and Marla snuggled closer, pressing her lips to his.

"Then I will protect what's mine," she replied.

* * *

A/N: Whew..how was that? I'll admit, this is my first time writing "the sexy times" as my friends and I like to call it, so hopefully it was good. :)


End file.
